Dark
by keanaxstyles
Summary: Gendrya version. Major AU, smut galore. Not my storyline, rights reserved to Hannah(@han rawrr on twitter & @han-rawr on tumblr.) Gendry stepped back smirking as I yanked my arm from his large hand. My fingers drifted up to my neck, sucking in a sharp breath when I dabbed over the sore spot. I whimpered in fright as he drew closer. "You're mine now." He spoke in a hushed voice.
1. 1

I immediately spotted my group of friends in the crowded room. The party had become busier as the night drew on, the house barely containing the numerous intoxicated teenagers. It was then I noticed a rather attractive male appear in the doorway of the kitchen. His smile lit up his face, brown eyes sparkling at me. My lips revealed a shy smile as he began to make his way over. But I grew a little disappointed as he stopped instantly, his vision darting to a spot over my shoulder. I spun to discover what he was intently looking at, a tall boy with dark tousled hair angrily pinned him with his harsh gaze. I didn't recognize him at first, but a story my friend had frightened me with, floated to the front of my mind. This boy had lost his temper one night, beating a guy to the floor. He had a history of violent behavior, no wonder my brown-eyes guy immediately backed off. He headed straight back into the kitchen without giving me a second look.  
My pulse could be heard in my ears, mouth becoming dry. I stood frozen to the spot as the intimidating height of a male shadowed over me. My nervous eyes travelled up the length of his body, my fingers clutching round my cup a little tighter. His jeans clung perfectly to his lower half, a white t shirt adorning his torso. I was yet to properly meet the dark focus I knew was trained on my face.  
"Dance with me." He spoke in a raspy voice.  
I didn't have time to respond before he tugged me away, the cup I was holding dropping and spilling to the floor. A large palm was place on my lower back forcing me forwards into his body. My hand flew up to his chest to stop myself from pressing into him. His rough actions left me utterly speechless; I'd never been treated like this before. My fingers were clasped, the currently unnamed male, encouraging my hand round the back of his neck. I boldly looked up, stunned to see a pair of sparkling eyes peering down at me. They were almost a sapphire colour, framed with dark lashes. But I soon shook off the intriguing sparks running through my body. My cautiousness heightened as pink, heart shaped lips pulled into a smirk.  
"What's your name, beautiful?"  
"A-Arya." I stuttered.  
He smiled down at me, his overpowering presence travelling to my ear.  
"I'm Gendry." He hotly whispered.  
Before he withdrew, the fullness of his lips pressed to the spot just below my ear. My eyes fluttered closed and I gripped his neck tighter. I released a gasp as he forced my hips to his. A deep chuckle vibrated in his chest, clearly enjoying the reaction he was drawing from me. I had never experienced anything like this before, apparently it was obvious.  
"I like you" he smirked "You're so…innocent."  
His dark gaze fell down to my chest, taking advantage of his height he indulged in the view down my top. My fingers dropped from where I held his nape. The urge to redden his cheek with my palm was growing. But I restrained, still fearful of the towering male. My hands rose up to shove him away, but he caught hold of my wrists.  
"Now, now." He huskily spoke.  
Gendry brought my arms down to my sides in his firm hold. I flinched as he took his time to run a warm touch down my back. His long fingers wriggled into the back pocket of my jeans and I soon realised he was searching for my phone. His hand lingered and it became clear that wasn't his only objective. My backside was tightly squeezed before the item of interest was taken from my jeans. The strained whimper that escaped my parted lips caused his to quirk up in a grin.  
I stood silently as Gendry typed in his number. A beep sounded seconds later and I realized he had texted himself from my phone. He now had my number. What on Earth was going on? I had been separated from my friends for no more than five minutes and I was now in the presence of a guy who evidently only had one thing on his mind. Hot breath trickled down my neck as he slid my phone back into its previous place. The air was squeezed from me, Gendry pressing the front of his body to mine. The low moan that erupted from the back of his throat took me by surprise, Harry finding pleasure in my breasts firmly pushed to his muscled torso.  
"Stop." I weakly pleaded.  
I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. His plump lips came down to my ear once again.  
"I don't think so, Baby. We're gonna have some fun."  
I shivered at his words. Gendry frightened me, but this time my fear caused me to lash out. He withdrew slightly before my hand made contact with his face. It was clearly unexpected from the expression of anger commandeering his tight features. His left cheek was branded with a pink tinge before aggressively gripping hold of my forearms.  
"I can tell you're going to be a challenge." He almost growled. "I like that." He smirked.  
He dipped his head, nudging mine to the side before I felt his lips press to the skin of my neck. The ends of his messy hair tickled at my cheek. Gendry reluctantly released one of my arms so he could hold the back of my head, preventing me from escaping. I instantly placed my free hand on his chest in protest, attempting to push him away as I felt him harshly suck.  
"Gendry." I begged.  
I fisted the front of his t shirt between my fingers; the sharp pain intensified as his teeth grazed the skin. His breathy laugh fanned over the area as I desperately struggled against the male's hold before he continued to draw blood to the surface. The sensation was somewhat eased with the attention of his soft lips. But Gendry wouldn't allow me that comfort for long, nipping hungrily at my neck with his teeth. I gasped when his tongue licked over the newly sensitive skin, planting a few kisses. He blew over the sloppy wet spot, igniting a chill through my entirety.  
Gendry stepped back smirking as I yanked my arm from his large hand. My fingers drifted up to my neck, sucking in a sharp breath when I dabbed over the sore spot. I whimpered in fright as he drew closer.  
"You're mine now." He spoke in a hushed tone.  
His lustful gaze burned up and down my body before he turned and confidently strolled away. I stood stunned for a short time, unable to process what had actually happened.  
"Shit." I cursed.  
I hastily elbowed my way through warm bodies, desperately attempting to find my friends. When I reached them they were animatedly chatting and laughing, completely oblivious to what had taken place a matter of seconds ago. I opened my mouth to speak but was stunted.  
"What's wrong?" Sansa asked, worry in her voice.  
"I-I.."  
Shireen encouraged the length of my dark waves of my shoulder. Their eyes widened at the sight.  
"Woah." Margaery's mouth hung open. "Who the hell gave you that?"  
I instantly regretted my movements as I stupidly touched the painful spot on my neck again. My touch remained but my fearful eyes were locked on a spot across the room. My friends' heads curiously turned to see what I was intently fixed on, or rather who. Gendry stared back, a smirk playing on his full lips. We witnessed him call goodbye to the guys he was conversing with before he made a beeline for the exit. But that wasn't before he held my focus hostage. The wink I received from Gendry rendered me speechless as I watched him disappear.  
I spun back to my friends. Margaery's mouth parted to comment on the event but quickly shut it, unable to form a coherent sentence. Shireen eventually broke the silence.  
"Holy shit."

* * *

Not my storyline.

Rights go to Hannah han_rawrr on twitter & han-rawr on tumblr


	2. 2

I climbed out of the taxi after paying my part of the fare. My friends returned my wave as I walked up to the front door of my house. They had practically interrogated me about what had happened with Gendry. I was still a little shook up by the whole thing.  
Once inside my room I peeled off my clothes and threw them in the washing basket. I quickly brushed through my dark hair before wandering over to the chest of drawers. The t shirt was swiftly pulled over my head, hopping over to the bathroom whilst yanking up my pj bottoms. I sleepily turned on the light, getting my toothbrush from the holder and squirting toothpaste onto the bristles. I opened my mouth and started to clean. Pushing my hair off my shoulder I tilted my head to the side. The toothbrush fell from my parted lips and clattered into the sink. I was shocked when I saw the sore red patch of skin, which held hints of purple. I brushed my fingertips over my neck, wincing slightly. He'd marked me. I shuddered at the thought, trying to shake of the feeling of his lips on my skin and how his tongue soothed over the bite. His words "Your mine now" echoed through my mind. I tried to push Gendry from my thoughts, quickly going back to cleaning my teeth.  
I finished off getting ready for bed before sinking back into the covers. My head rolled to the side and I patted at the duvet until I found the source of the buzzing. I held my phone up in front of my face. The text was from Gendry. My heart sped up a little as I forced myself to open the message.  
From: Gendry  
"You know, you should probably close your curtains before stripping off. Thanks for the show, Love. G x"  
I jolted up out of bed and over to the window. I peered out, my eyes landing on a large black vehicle on the opposite side of the road. Fear struck through me. Gendry was leant against the car, arms folded across his strong chest. Even in the dark I could tell he had an arrogant smirk plastered across his face. He pushed himself from the vehicle, walking round the front and climbing in the driver's seat the other side. Before I knew it the car had accelerated down the road and out of sight.  
"What have I got myself into."

"Morning, Arya."  
My Mum called from the kitchen upon hearing me creek down the stairs. Walking down the hall I glanced in the mirror hung on the wall. I had to take a second look as I remembered the horrible bruise marked onto my skin. I quickly covered my neck, pulling my long hair over my shoulder. Once satisfied it was hidden I pushed the kitchen door open.  
"Mornin' M…"  
I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of crystal blue eyes, sat up at the counter. This couldn't be happening. With my Mum's back to him, Gendry was free to trail his blue eyes up and down my body. I felt self-conscious, his gaze then falling on my face.  
"Oh Arya, this lovely boy was stood outside so I invited him in."  
A grin spread across his face, deep dimples prominent.  
"Hey, Gendry." I forced, politely.  
"Alright, Arry." He winked.  
"Mum, can I speak to you for a second?" I asked through gritted teeth.  
I flashed Gendry a pained smile before tugging my mother into the hall. Once I was sure he wouldn't be able to hear I started to talk.  
"Why did you invite him in?" I whispered angrily.  
"He said he was a friend of yours, he's very sweet." She gushed.  
"Mum, he could have been a murderer." I scolded.  
"Of course he's not, Gendry's adorable."  
I rolled my eyes at my mother. I felt sure he had used this "charm" on her. My fingers rubbed against my temples trying to get my head round the situation. I didn't know who I was angrier at, Gendry for turning up uninvited or my Mum for letting him in.  
"I made breakfast. Come on."  
She took my hand and pulled me back to the kitchen where Gendry was still sat. He grinned as I walked over to him and sat on the stool next to his. A gasp fell from my lips as Gendry's warm hand ran up my thigh. I smacked it away, only for him to laugh quietly. I had a horrible feeling he enjoyed it when I fought back. My Mum was turned away from us as she concentrated on not burning the mixture in the pan.  
"Mmmm." Gendry hummed softly.  
He began to lean into me but I placed my hand on his shoulder before he could get too close.  
"Why are you here?" I whispered sharply.  
"To see you." He smiled.  
My touch withdrew from his warm body. I didn't like the way his eyes kept contact with mine. There had to be another reason why he had appeared, uninvited. My head dropped down, no longer being able to look at him. I jumped slightly as I felt his hand cup my chin and tilt it up to him again.  
"I want to take you out tomorrow night." He spoke.  
I shivered at his words, a statement rather than a question. My eyes widened as my Mum turned round with a smile on her face.  
"W-what?" I stuttered.  
"Oh, that would be lovely, wouldn't it, Arya?" She gushed.  
Gendry dropped his hand from my face to have it rest on my knee under the counter. I was about to object when my mother cut in again.  
"She'd love that."  
"Why didn't you just call me, why come here?" I asked frustrated.  
"Because you would have said no." He whispered quietly.  
"What makes you think I won't say no, now?" I asked harshly.  
His eyes flicked over my Mum, who looked a little upset that I hadn't said yes straight away. I wasn't really that popular with boys and I could tell how happy she was that Gendry had turned up on our doorstep. To her this was a dream come true, having an attractive guy ask her daughter out. For me, this was my worst nightmare. Not only had he given me a horrendous love bite, against my will, but he had also seen me in my underwear, all in the space of a couple of hours. And more to the point he scared the crap out of me. Before I knew what was happening, my Mum and Gendry had arranged a time for him to pick me up the next evening. My mouth hung open as Gendry smirked at me.  
"Well, I've got to be off. Thanks for the pancakes Mrs. Stark."  
"Call me Catelyn."  
He smiled at her before stepping down from the stool. I was frozen as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek.  
"Arya, walk him out." My Mum encouraged me quietly.  
I huffed, jumping down with my mother ushering me out after him. The kitchen door swung closed, I was alone in the hallway with Gendry. He didn't waste any time pushing me up against the wall. My eyes squeezed closed in a wince. His body pressed into mine, holding me in place. Both my wrists were trapped in one of his large hands. I saw him smirk as I tried my best to increase the distance between us, but he was too strong. His tall figure towering over me.  
"Don't." I begged.  
Gendry ignored my protest, his fingers softly brushing over my cheek. My long hair was pushed away from my shoulder as he stared at the bruise he had inflicted on my skin, his mouth curling up into a smile.  
"Looks good on you." He whispered into my ear.  
I flinched as he pressed his lips to the mark on my neck. He was careful not to press too hard. I relaxed a little when he pulled away, hoping that would be the end of the torture and he would leave. But unfortunately that didn't happen. Gendry remained close, his curly hair tickling my cheek as he planted another kiss to the spot where my jaw met my neck.  
"You smell good." He breathily spoke.  
He painfully, pinned my wrists to the wall before slowly grinding his hips into mine. I whimpered at the rough contact as Gendry let out a throaty groan. My head fell forward onto his shoulder, I felt like my legs would give way any second. His chest rose and fell quickly as his breathing increased.  
Before I knew it, Gendry had released me. I turned my head to see him at the door.  
"See you tomorrow night, Arya."  
He winked at me and then he was gone. My head was spinning as I slumped down the wall to sit on the floor.

* * *

Not my storyline.

Rights go to Hannah han_rawrr on twitter & han-rawr on tumblr


	3. 3

Next day.  
"You have got to be kidding." Sansa spoke disbelievingly.  
"I wish I was."  
My head sunk down into my hands, a deep sigh falling out of my mouth. When I raised my head the other two girls were staring at me. Shireen slowly spun round on my desk chair, her face gave off the impression she was deep in thought.  
"Well, what are you going to do?" Sansa asked.  
She was sat beside me at the top of my bed, our backs leaning against the headboard.  
"There's not much I can do, he knows where I live."  
My bedroom door flung open to reveal a panting Margaery. She bent down undoing her laces before slipping her shoes off. Her hands pushed her hair back from her face, attempting to tame the wild locks.  
"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?"  
She dropped her bag to the floor before climbing onto the bed and crossing her legs. She looked at me expectantly but Shireen cut in.  
"Arya is being stalked by an extremely attractive but scary guy, who followed her home, saw her in her underwear then turned up in her kitchen the next morning and he's now like best friends with their Mum." Shireen's words poured from her mouth.  
Margaery's eyes grew wide. Her head turning from face to face.  
"Oh and she's going on a date with him tonight." Shireen finished.  
"W-what?"  
Her head shook trying to take everything in. There was silence for a few seconds.  
"Gendry followed you home? I knew we should have stayed with you that night!" Charlotte threw her arms up.  
"Can't you just tell him no?" Sansa asked.  
"But he knows where I live now, and Mum thinks he's the best thing ever. You should have heard her yesterday, she was so happy. And besides, we all know about his reputation, I don't want anyone I care about to get hurt."  
Shireen planted her feet the floor at my words, ceasing her nervous spinning.  
"Well, what about you getting hurt?" She spoke quietly.  
I placed my hand over my eyes, wishing I had never met Gendry. This couldn't possibly get any worse. My mind wandered, I still had no idea where he was even taking me on our "date". I used the term "date" loosely as I had no desire to spend an evening with him, knowing full well it was probably just an opportunity for him to feel me up. I leaned into my sister's shoulder as she wrapped her arms round me.  
"It's going to be alright." She tried to reassure me.  
But something in her tone made me think she wasn't convinced by her own words.

I scrolled through Tumblr on my laptop, lying on my front with my ankles cross in the air. A wave of anxiety swept through my body as I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It wouldn't be long until the torture of seeing Gendry would begin. My fingers eased through my hair which was still a little damp from the shower.  
"Arya?" My Mum called through the door.  
"Come in."  
She pushed the door open, her smile fading when she saw me sprawled out on the bed.  
"Why aren't you dressed? Gendry's going to be here soon."  
I felt like rolling my eyes, if only she knew what he was really like. She started to walk over to my wardrobe, but I quickly stopped her. I scrabbled off the bed, stepping in front of her.  
"Mum, I can do it." I huffed.  
"Don't be too long."  
Once she had closed my bedroom door behind her I fell back onto my bed. I cursed quietly under my breath. My head turned sharply, my phone buzzing beside me. I picked it up and opened the text.  
From: Gendry  
I'm taking you out for dinner. Wear something sexy. G x  
I didn't reply, throwing the phone onto my duvet as I opened my drawers. I tugged out a top, deeming it more pretty than sexy. My hands went to the hem of my t shirt but I stopped myself before removing it. Glancing over to the window, my hands yanked the curtains shut. I quickly undressed, chucking my clothing to the floor before hopping round and pulling up my skinny jeans.  
My long hair fell round my shoulders as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had applied some make up, my eyelashes looking longer and darker. The clear lip gloss was dabbed over my lips and I swept a small amount of blusher over my cheeks. I took in a deep breath which puffed out in a sigh.  
"Shit."  
I jumped as I heard my phone vibrate again. I forced down the lump in my throat as my fingers clasped round it. To my relief it was a text from Lucy.  
From: Sansa  
Be careful, the girls and I are thinking of you. Xx  
A small smile spread across my face knowing that they were there for me. I placed the phone in my bag along with my keys and other essentials. My eyes darted over to the clock. Gendry would be here in about 10 minutes, I felt like my heart was in my mouth. I hated it. It was like waiting to take an exam on sitting in the doctor's office knowing you had to have an injection.  
My ears perked up upon hearing a car pull up outside. I stumbled to the window, peeking out from behind the curtain. Gendry stepped down from the large vehicle before slamming the door behind him. I grabbed my jacket from the wardrobe, not bothering to pick up the hanger that dropped to the floor. Pulling on my shoes I yanked the door open to my bedroom. The sooner this is over, the better.  
"Arya! Gendry's here."  
"Alright!" I snapped.  
I didn't mean to be so harsh, but the whole situation was really getting to me. Reluctantly, I descended the stairs to find my Mum stood in the living room doorway waiting for me.  
"You look lovely." She smiled.  
"Thanks Mum."  
Both out heads twisted to where the knocking was coming from. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before gently nudging me to the front door. I turned my head just in time to see her disappear, leaving me alone in the hallway. I drew in a deep breath, trying to prepare myself. It wasn't much use though; I don't think any amount of preparation would have helped me. My trembling hand caught hold of the handle. I opened the door to reveal a tall figure, a smile spread across his face.  
"Hello, Beautiful."

* * *

Not my storyline.

Rights go to Hannah han_rawrr on twitter & han-rawr on tumblr


	4. 4

"Hello, Beautiful."  
When I didn't move Gendry grabbed my forearm and leaned down to kiss me. I hastily turned my head to the side, his full lips making contact with my cheek instead of his intended target. He pulled away, a smile tugging at his lips. His eyes burnt into mine until my head dropped, my fingers fiddling with the strap of my bag.  
"Come on."  
I reluctantly stepped outside, turning to close the front door and lock it. I had only just placed the keys in my bag when Gendry's fingers entwined with mine. His large hand was warm, if I didn't feel so threatened by him; the touch would have comforted me. We crossed the road to where the intimidating black vehicle was parked. The passenger door was yanked open and Gendry peered down at me expectantly.  
"Hop in, Love."  
I complied, my breath trembling out as he slammed the door behind me. My head turned looking around the interior of the car. It was surprisingly clean for a guy. I watched as he jogged round the front to the driver's side. His tall frame easily climbing into the vehicle before he abruptly shut the door. It frightened me that I was now alone with him.  
"Don't look so nervous, Arry." Gendry smirked.  
"Why do you call me that?" I asked. I didn't really mind, I like the name a bit. He looked at me and shrugged.  
His blue orbs lingered on me for a few seconds before he reached round for his seatbelt, strapping himself in. I did the same, my eyes landing back on Gendry as he swiftly turned on the ignition and shifted the car into reverse. He grinned at me, winking before pulling out of the space and onto the road.  
I noticed his blazer sleeves were pushed up his strong forearms as he tightly gripped the steering wheel. He swept some of his hair from his face, clearing his vision to see the cars speeding past on the junction. I found myself staring at his face until his lips curved up into a smile and I knew I'd been caught. My head dipped down to pick at my finger nails as a blush crept up onto my cheeks.  
"How old are you?" I asked quietly.  
I glanced up at his face. He turned to me for a second before looking back out the windscreen.  
"Twenty."  
"Oh."  
The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, I spent the time looking out my window. The sun was slowly fading in the sky as we pulled into a car park. I jumped back into the seat as Gendry placed his hand on my knee, but I stopped him before he could move it any higher. He deeply chuckled, then withdrew his touch.  
"We're here."  
I unbuckled my seatbelt, and reached for the handle. My eyes widened when I realized it was locked. I had to wait for Gendry to open my door from the outside. I shivered a little at the thought of being locked in with him. I couldn't help but shy away from his touch as he helped me down from the car. A reaction which didn't go unnoticed by Gendry.  
I tugged my jacket tighter to my body as the wind whipped round. I was pulled under one of Gendry's strong arms as he guided me to the path. I took in a deep breath, the smell of the sea filling my senses. We turned a corner and I noticed we were at the harbour. My eyes flicked from one boat to another, all of them moored up to the dock.  
We continued to walk along the promenade; a railing being the only barrier separately us from the deep water. We stopped outside a restaurant, Gendry removing his arm from my shoulder and roughing spinning me round to face him. I gasped as his long fingers pushed my hair away from my neck. His mouth held a smirk, his tips brushing over the fading mark that was still visible on my neck.  
"Mmm, maybe I should give you another one, just to make sure everyone knows you're mine." His raspy voice whispered.  
"No."  
I began to back away but he caught my wrist before tugging me into him.  
"Maybe later." He smiled.

Gendry gave his name to the man at the front of the restaurant before we were led to a table towards the back. I had a horrible feeling Gendry had asked to be placed here, so we were more hidden. I sat opposite him at the small table, shrugging off my jacket and placing it over the back of the chair. The waitress handed us our menus before taking our drink orders and hurrying off.  
Gendry scanned over the list of meals on offer, not looking up as I bent down to my bag and pulled out my phone. I held the menu up in front of me, hiding myself as I opened the text.  
From: Sansa  
How is it going? Are you alright? Xx  
I was about the reply when my shield was pulled down to the table. I quickly shoved my phone into my bag before looking up to meet Gendry's dark gaze. He decided not mention my phone and asked me what I wanted instead.  
"I'm not hungry." I bluntly replied.  
"Pick or I'll pick for you." His tone holding a hint of annoyance.  
I stayed silent as he called the waitress over. Her ponytail swayed as she rushed to our table quickly scribbling down our order.  
"Can I get you anything else?" She asked politely.  
Her eyes hesitantly landing on Gendry's before quickly diverting to mine. I could tell she felt on edge around him. She gave me a sympathetic look, almost as if she knew I was here against my will.  
"No thank you." I smiled.  
Then we were left alone. Gendry tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes locking onto my face.  
"Do I frighten you?"  
I was about to say that it was a pretty stupid question, but I stopped myself. I didn't really want to tell him he scared the crap out of me. I'm sure he would have used the information to his already strong advantage. Although I don't see how he couldn't have realized the intimidating effect he had on me.  
My silence was all the confirmation he needed. He showed off some of his teeth as he smiled at me. Gendry's hand was about to reach towards me when the waitress came back with our drinks. I thanked her for the water, mentally praising her for interrupting us. All too soon she had walked away and I was left alone with Gendry again. I felt uncomfortable as his eyes rested on my face.  
"Has anyone ever touched you before?"  
"W-what?" I replied in confusion.  
He didn't say anything, but I gasped upon feeling his hand on my knee under the square table. He chuckled at my reaction before swiftly getting up. It surprised me when he pushed his chair round to sit on the side of the table to the right of me. His hand immediately went back to its previous position. My breath hitched in my throat as his touch slid slowly up my thigh, my body was frozen. Gendry intently watched as my chest sharply rose up and down. I thanked god I didn't decide to wear a dress, who knows where his hands could have reached. When his fingers skimmed my crotch I abruptly shot up. My chair screeched against the floor as I pushed it back.  
"I-I need to pee." I gushed.  
I heard him deeply laugh as I quickly walked towards the toilets. I didn't have time to pick up my bag, I just wanted to get away.  
"Don't be too long." Gendry called behind me.

* * *

Not my storyline.

Rights go to Hannah han_rawrr on twitter & han-rawr on tumblr


	5. 5

My hands tightly gripped the sink, leaning my weight on it as I tried to control my breathing. I raised my head up to the mirror attempting to calm myself down. I couldn't believe how forward Gendry's actions were. It's like he didn't care if anyone saw. I patted my pockets to check for my phone.  
"Shit."  
I had left it in my bag, at the table, with Gendry. My heart sunk at the realization that I had no one to contact. I shook my head, my hair swaying from side to side.  
"I can't do this." I spoke to myself.  
I glanced up at my reflection in the mirror again; I don't think I had ever been more scared. Frantically I paced up and down in the empty toilet, trying to figure out my options. I could either go back in and face Gendry or I could make a break for it. My eyes darted over to the window and I quickly opted for option two.  
My hands yanked the window open, I was about to climb on to the sill when the door creaked open. To my relief I spun round to see the waitress that had served us.  
"Are you Arya?" She asked.  
I nodded my head and waited for her to continue.  
"The guy you're with asked me to check on you."  
"Oh god."  
She walked closer to me, catching my hand and pulling me to the side.  
"W-where is he?"  
"He's waiting outside the door." She whispered worriedly.  
My eyes widened at what she told me. Her head turned to the open window and then back to me. She obviously knew what I had been attempting before sh arrived.  
"Go." She nudged me towards the escape. "I'll tell him you weren't in here."  
"Thank you." I smiled.  
I caught hold of the window sill, pulling myself up. I glanced back to see her exit the toilet.  
"What!" I heard a low voice shout on the other side of the door.  
"Crap."  
I sat with my legs hanging out the window. But just before I jumped down the short distance to the floor outside, the toilet door swung open. Gendry's dark eyes locked with mine. His angry gaze quickly changed into grin and I realized this was fun for him. A chase.

I ran as fast as I could along the promenade, the air cooler than when we had first arrived. My long hair blew out behind me. I quickly passed the entrance to the restaurant, hoping I could gain as much distance as possible. I glanced back to see Gendry hot on my heels.  
"Arya!"  
I refused to give up, I had to get away from him. My legs began to ache as I forced myself harder. The air I was drawing in, not being able to satisfy my need. I was gasping for breath as I rounded a corner, still on the path that ran alongside the water. I began to panic when I noticed the path was quickly coming to an end. My head darted one way then the other, desperately searching for a way out. I skidded to a stop, turning round to find Gendry slowing down. He smirked at me as he strolled closer, knowing I had nowhere left to run. I took a few steps back only to hit the railing. Both of our breathing was forced out in heavy puffs.  
"Where'd you think you're going, Love?"  
He continued towards me as I moved slightly to the left, thinking I might be able to get past him and run the other way. Gendry was only a few meters from me when my back pressed up to a gate that led to a straight drop down to the water. I pressed harder into the barrier, urgently trying to increase the space between us.  
I let out a shriek as the gate behind me gave way. It swung open, I lost my balance and fell through the opening.  
"Arya!"  
I hit the cool water below, my body sinking down. My arms and legs worked together to try and reach the surface. For a moment, relief washed through my body. It may not have been the perfect solution but I was now out of reach from Gendry. That was until I felt another splash not far from me. A strong arm wrapped tightly round my waist and I was tugged to the surface. We both gasped for air as I spluttered out water.  
I shoved my hands to his chest, pushing him away. He swept back his wet curls from his face as he watched me. I kicked my legs to keep myself above the water. Gendry grinned at me, revealing his teeth before he spoke.  
"Well, this is the quickest I've got a girl wet on a first date."  
I groaned at his suggestive comment. I highly questioned his words having heard many things about his relationship with women. I wasn't a very strong swimmer and after the run my body felt weak in the water. However, I attempted the swim to the dock anyway. My hands pressed to the hard surface but before I could push myself up Gendry caught hold of my hips. He twisted me round to face him, his body closer than what I would have liked.  
Gendry could tell I was struggling to keep my head above water.  
"Hold on to me." He roughly whispered.  
My hands stayed in the water, continually moving to keep myself afloat. He gripped my arms pulling them up and round his neck. Gendry's right hand caught hold of the dock behind my head while his left pressed to my lower back, forcing my body into his. He held us up, his eyes never leaving my face. I had to trust him not to let me drown. My breath hitched in my throat as he began to lean into me.  
"Gendry, I'm cold." I whispered.  
I let go of his neck, turning round to grip the dock. I watched as he hauled himself out of the water. His clothes dripping as he bent down and helped me out. I was surprised by his strength, Gendry easily getting me up onto the platform before I caught my foot and stumbled into him. The action took him by surprise, falling backwards with me on top of him. Gendry let out a grunt as we lay on the wooden dock. I placed my hands on his chest pushing myself up, my legs either side of his waist.  
"Hmmm, I always like a girl on top."  
I let out a disgusted noise as he winked at me. Before I knew it Gendry had caught hold of my hands from his chest and rolled me under him, pinning my wrists down.  
"But I prefer to have them under me."  
Drops of water fell from his dark hair to my skin as he hovered above me. His blue eyes traveled down my body, my wet clothes sticking to the skin. Gendry dipped his head down, lightly blowing across the uncovered skin at the top of my chest, which was quickly rising and falling. His lips held a smile when goose bumps formed. My eyes fluttered closed with the sensation.  
I jumped as a pair of wet lips pressed to mine. My eyes shot open. Gendry's dripping hair tickled my forehead. He continued to move his mouth against my lips, attempting to get a response out of me. But I couldn't, I just lay there frozen.  
"Arry." Gendry encouraged quietly.  
He tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth before releasing it and pressing his forehead against mine. My breathing came out in short puffs. We stayed like that for a little while longer until Gendry pushed himself up. His body loomed over me as he deeply chuckled. What had just happened?  
"You coming?"  
I quickly sat up, staring at the hand he offered to me. I took it and he pulled me up to stand next to him. My eyes wandered over his wet body. His white t shirt stuck to his torso revealing a toned stomach and chest. I quickly looked away, knowing I had been caught by Gendry as a smirk crept onto his face.  
He entwined my fingers with his as we walked along the dock. The step up to the path was quite large so Gendry placed his hands on my hips, lifting me up. He easily climbed the ledge where I had already gotten over the railing. I waited for him, Gendry then taking my wrist tugging me over to where his blazer was thrown to the floor. He must have taken it off before he jumped in after me. Bending down Gendry collected his phone, keys and wallet before picking up the clothing, slipping it over my shoulders.  
"Thanks." I spoke quietly.

The man at the front of the restaurant frowned as he took in our appearances. Our clothes were still dripping wet, making puddles on the floor. The rest of the customers in the restaurant struggled to look anywhere but us. I couldn't blame them, we had caused bit of a scene. Any other time my cheeks would have flushed red but it just didn't seem to matter now. Gendry handed over his card to pay.  
"Get your bag and let's go." Gendry harshly whispered in my ear.  
I quickly walked over to the table, our waitress was clearing away plates nearby. She caught my eye and hurried over to me.  
"I'm so sorry, he wouldn't believe me when I told him you weren't in the toilet." She gushed.  
"Don't worry, it's not your fault." I smiled at her, squeezing her hand lightly. "Thank you."  
I jumped as Gendry came up behind us, I hastily collected my things before he dragged me out.

We pulled up outside my house, it was now dark with the exception of the street lights. I huffed having to wait for Gendry to release me from his car. He stayed by my side all the way up to my front door. I scrabbled round in my bag, pulling out my keys which I dropped moments later. Gendry forced me up against the door, pressing his lips firmly to mine. One hand held my hips to him, the other caught hold of the back of my neck.  
I didn't have much left in me to fight him off but I weakly pushed my hands to his chest anyway. The "kiss" did not last long. Gendry pulled away, his blue eyes looking down at me as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.  
"Oh come on, it's wasn't that bad was it?" He jokingly asked.  
I flinched away as his fingertips brushed my cheek.  
"We'll definitely be doing this again." He winked.  
I wasn't sure if he meant the kissing or the date, either way made me shiver at the thought. Glancing up to his face I noticed his hair beginning to dry out, he looked almost cute, that was until he opened his mouth. His way with words made my skin crawl.  
I pulled his blazer from my shoulders, holding it out between us for him to take.  
"Keep it."  
He dipped his head a final time, lightly kissing me on the lips before I watched him walk away back to his car.  
Well, this was a date I would certainly remember.

* * *

Not my storyline.

Rights go to Hannah han_rawrr on twitter & han-rawr on tumblr


	6. 6

I managed to avoid the pressing questions from my Mother about my appearance. Calling out that I was home before scrabbling up the stairs to my room where I could hide. When she asked me about the date the next morning I wasn't very forth coming with information. I didn't particularly want to discuss the evening where I escaped out a toilet window, was chased down by my "date" then fell into the harbour. I'm not sure she would understand seen as she had a perfect image of Gendry in her head.

"Excuse me?"  
"Hi, can I help you?" I smiled at the woman in front of me.  
"Yes, I was looking for the Lana Del Rey album. My daughter loves them and I wanted to get it for her Birthday."  
"Of course, follow me. Personally one of my favorites." I told her with a smile.  
I led her down the aisles of music before stopping at the "L" section. My fingers quickly flicked through the CDs before pulling out the case.  
"Here you go." I smiled. "It's a brilliant album, your daughter will love it."  
"Thank you for your help."  
She reciprocated my smile before walking off to the till. My mind wandered aimlessly as I organized the music that had been misplaced. I pushed my hair back from my face, tucking it behind my ear. My eyes darted up as I heard someone enter the shop. They instantly widened as I recognized the dark tousled hair.  
My immediate reaction was to hide. I dropped to my hands and knees, crawling along the aisle desperately trying to reach the back room without being noticed. How did he even know I worked here? I peered round the corner, deciding the coast was clear I continued to my target.  
"Arya?"  
I mentally cursed as I heard Edric call out my name. No, no, no! My speed increased as I gradually neared my escape. A gasp was released from my lips as a pair of white converse stepped in front of me. My eyes hesitantly grazed up his long legs before I was met by sparkly blue orbs. He grinned down at me.  
"Hello, Beautiful."  
Gendry gripped my arms before hauling me to my feet. I shied away from his touch, long fingers brushing my hair from my face.  
"What were you doing on the floor?" He smirked.  
"I-I dropped something."  
He chuckled, it was clear he didn't believe my lie. I was glad we were in a public place, that way Gendry was forced to be a little more constrained. However, I knew that sort of thing didn't really bother him, my mind instantly thinking back to his forward actions in the restaurant.  
"Why didn't you text me back?"  
It would have been an innocent question coming from anybody else's lips. But with Gendry it was anything but.  
"You asked me what I was wearing." I replied, disgusted.  
"And I didn't get a reply, so I assumed you were naked." He chuckled.  
I let out a groan. Was that all he thought about? My body turned to walk away from him, but Gendry caught hold of my wrist. He tugged me back into his body, his lips planting a hot kiss to my mouth. I used everything I had in me to shove him back. He didn't budge but I wanted him to know I objected to his advances.  
"Arya?"  
We were interrupted by Edric, much to Harry's annoyance.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Fine."  
Edric wasn't that much shorter than Gendry but his blonde spikey hair was a clear contrast to Gendry's dark. He still stepped forwards to us. I could see in his face that he wasn't entirely convinced by my answer.  
"Ygritte needs help on the till."  
"Ok."  
Gendry still tightly held my wrist in his large hand. I peered up at his face; his intense gaze fell down upon me.  
"You're going out with me again." His raspy voice spoke.  
"Gendry." I warned.  
He smirked at me before flicking a harsh gaze to Edric. Was Gendry trying to provoke a reaction out of him? I tried to pry his fingers from my skin but I couldn't.  
"I think you better leave." Edric spoke directly to him.  
Gendry didn't move, standing his ground. I winced as he squeezed my wrist tighter. His hot puffs of air could be felt on the top of my head. Edric took my hand, gently pulling me away from Gendry. He was angry. Obviously not liking the way Edric intervened taking me from him. Relief spread through my body as Gendry's fingers reluctantly loosened, allowing me to slip from his hold.  
"I'll see you later, Arry."  
He winked at me before turning and walking away. The muscles in his back became prominent as he pushed open the heavy door to the shop.  
"Are you alright?"  
My vision was pulled away from where Gendry had just disappeared as I turned to Edric.  
"Yeah, thanks for doing that." I smiled.

"Thank you."  
I handed the man his bag of purchases before he turned and strolled away.  
"I'm going on lunch now."  
I nodded in acknowledgement before Edric vanished through into the store room and out the back door. Ygritte and I chatted between serving customers. She then drifted off onto the shop floor, reorganizing the "S" section of albums.  
My head turned upon hearing a clatter behind me.  
"Edric? I thought you were going on break?"  
My eyes widened as he raised his head. Dark red blood was smeared across his right cheek from his nose.  
"What happened?" I gushed.  
I quickly made my way over to him, but he held out his hand before I could get too close.  
"Don't worry." He weakly smiled. "I just fell over, it's nothing."  
"Do you want me to get you anything?"  
"No, it's alright."

Soon after I was waving goodbye to Ygritte. Edric had told us to go home early as business had died down towards the end of the day. My vans kicked at a stone on the tarmac as I walked down across the car park. I lifted my gaze from the ground, my eyes lazily traveling over the vehicles. I didn't have a car, so I was forced to either get the bus or walk home.  
My breath hitched in my throat upon seeing a familiar black vehicle. I twisted my head to scope the area round me. My body jumped back when I returned my vision to my original path. Gendry's tall frame stood in front of me. A smile gracing his beautiful face as he looked down at me.  
"Need a lift?" He enquired.  
"I..I.."  
"Come on."  
He grasped my smaller hand in his before tugging me over to his car. I didn't have time to protest. My vision traveled down to where we were touching. I frowned , digging my heels into the floor forcing Gendry to cease his movements.  
"What happened to your hand?"  
My thumb gently ran over his knuckles, the small cuts looked fresh. I glanced up at him, his eyes intently watching my actions.  
"Nothing." Gendry replied.  
He was lying. He tried to pull his hand away but I kept hold of his long fingers. I walked closer to him as he attentively observed my every move.  
"Gendry, did you.."  
"Arry, leave it." He cut me off.  
He hit Edric, I knew it.  
"Just get in the car." He aggressively demanded.

* * *

Not my storyline.

Rights go to Hannah han_rawrr on twitter & han-rawr on tumblr


	7. 7

"Just get in the car." He aggressively demanded.  
My breath trembled out of my mouth as I looked at him. My fingers released Gendry's hand and I stumbled back. Urgently I turned taking off into a sprint across the car park. My body quickly weaved through the many cars. My heart rate increased when I glanced back, Gendry was right behind me. His longer legs gave him a stronger advantage, it would have been difficult for me to outrun him.  
I whimpered as a large hand wound round my wrist, preventing me from escaping. My body was tugged back to his. I couldn't control my actions as my hand flew up to his face. It was the second time since meeting Gendry that I had slapped him and by the looks of it, he wasn't any happier. His blue orbs narrowed on me.  
I shrieked as his warm hands placed themselves on my hips before lifting me up and slinging me over his shoulder. My fists pounded into his back, in an attempt to force Gendry to release me. But he didn't. Ignoring my protests he walked us across the car park.  
"Gendry!"  
I fisted the back of his t shirt between my fingers.  
"Let me down!"  
A few seconds later I was lifted from his shoulder and he placed me in front of him. Gendry stepped closer, instinctively I moved back; only to let out a gasp when my body made contact with the side of his car.  
"You hit him." I accused.  
"Yeah." He replied casually.  
His response was almost taunting. He wanted me to retaliate.  
"Well, why?"  
"He got in my way." Gendry raspy voice sounded.  
I didn't say anything in reply. What could I say?  
"Get in the car."  
His hand reached for my wrist but I flinched away. Instead of fighting with me he yanked the passenger door open and waited for me to climb inside. My back stayed pressed to the vehicle as I made my way to the door, keeping as much distance between us as possible.  
The car ride home was quiet. I'd glance to Gendry every now and then, this hands gripped tightly to the wheel. His jaw was tensed as he kept his gaze out the window. Soon we had pulled up outside my house.  
"I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow."  
He didn't even look at me. Why was he angry at me for, I wasn't the one who had just punched someone in the face. My eyes flickered to his right hand, the small cuts being a reminder of his short temper and that I probably shouldn't anger him. I unbuckled my seat belt and waited for Gendry to walk round and open my door. Once I had stepped down I quickly walked past him and crossed the road to the path adjacent.  
"Arya."  
I swiveled round just as Gendry caught my hand. It surprised me when he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. His hair tickled my skin as he pulled away.  
"See you tomorrow."  
I gave him a small nod before he released my hand and strolled back over the road to his car.  
Next day.  
"You're going out with him again, after what happened the first time?" Sansa spoke astounded.  
I hit the loud speaker before placing the phone on my bed.  
"It's not that I want to, but you should have seen what he did to Edric's face."  
"All the more reason not to go." Sansa replied.  
I jumped slightly as there was a knock on my door.  
"Ugh, it's probably mom." She said to me.  
"It's open." I called out for our mum to enter.  
I had my back to the door, my focus currently on the clothes hung up in my wardrobe. My fingers flicked through the hangers before pulling out a top.  
"Mum, what do…."  
I turned round, only to drop the clothing I was holding up. Gendry stood with a smirk, his eyes staring into me. I became very aware I was just wearing shorts and a tank top. His vision grazed up and down my body before he spoke. Sansa scoffed at him and walked out of the room.  
"I was hoping you were going to wear something a little sexier." He winked, gesturing to the clothing I had dropped.  
No words came out of my mouth as I watched him stroll over to my bed. He sat down, leaning back on his elbows as I stood in front of him. Gendry glanced round my room, taking in the surrounding before connecting with my gaze again.  
"I…How did you get in?" I shook my head.  
"Your mum let me in."  
I was going to have to have serious words with her.  
"You should wear a dress." He continued.  
"No."  
That was the last thing I was going to wear, especially round Gendry and his wandering hands. He deeply laughed at my blunt response. I turned away from him to pull out some black skinny jeans and a top. A gasp fell from my lips at his close proximity as I spun round. Gendry smiled, his chest practically touched mine as he reached his arm up behind my head.  
His blazer I had hung up on my outside of my wardrobe door was now off the hanger and he shrugged it on, pushing up the sleeves. Gendry's scent filled my senses, but I shook it off.  
"I'm going to change." I informed him.  
"You can change in here, I don't mind." He smirked.  
I let out a groan before pushing him away from me and walking to my bathroom. I made sure the door was locked before undressing.

Once changed I opened the door only to find Gendry stood over by my chest of drawers.  
"Gendry."  
He turned with a grin on his face, showing off his dimples. My mouth fell agape at what he held in his hand.  
"I love these." He winked.  
Quickly stumbling over to him, I yanked the lacey underwear from his grip. Shoving them back in the drawer before slamming it closed.  
"What is wrong with you!?" I asked rhetorically.  
He stood laughing as the pink rose in my cheeks. I sharply turned from him slipping on my shoes, grabbing my jacket and bag.  
"You look hot." He whispered in my ear.  
My breath trembled at the feeling of his strong arms wrapping round my waist from behind. I squeezed my eyes closed as his fingers brushed my hair to the side; full lips connecting to the skin just below my ear. He sucked lightly, then moved up nibbling on my ear lobe.  
"G-Gendry." I stuttered quietly.  
He pulled away, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room.

* * *

Not my storyline.

Rights go to Hannah han_rawrr on twitter & han-rawr on tumblr


	8. 8

Gendry slung a strong arm round my shoulders, pulling me closer to the side of his warm body. It was dark outside, the street dimly lit by the flickering street lamps as we walked away from his car. It was weird, as much as Harry frightened me, I felt safe with him. It may have been the fact that I knew no one would choose to pick a fight with him.  
"Do you do this with all the girls?"  
Gendry glanced down to look at me.  
"What do you mean?" He questioned.  
I diverted my gaze down to the floor as we continued to walk.  
"Frighten them into being with you." I spoke quietly.  
He chuckled at my words, his fingertips pressing into my shoulder.  
"So I do frighten you." He confirmed to himself.  
He paused before speaking again.  
"You're the only one, most girls are more than willing." He smirked.  
The wind blew, whipping my long hair back. I shivered slightly as the cool breeze touched the uncovered skin of the top of my chest and neck. Gendry tugged me closer as he noticed me pull my jacket tighter round my body.  
"Your Mum told me she wouldn't be back tonight, you can stay at my place."  
"What? No." I abruptly stopped.  
His arm fell from my shoulders before he took my forearm tightly in his large hand.  
"I want you to stay at mine." Gendry's raspy voice spoke.  
"I'll be fine on my own."  
I could see his jaw tense at my objection. But he chose to leave it.

I got the impression Gendry knew the bouncer on the club door. They shook hands before the well-built man moved to the side allowing us in, much to the annoyance of the people that were stood waiting in line.  
My fingers entwined with Gendry's as he tugged me through the sweaty crowd and over to a booth at the back. There was a group already sat down, empty glasses littered the table as they tried to talk over the pounding music. Gendry was warmly greeted before he tugged me in front of him. His arms wrapped round my waist as he introduced me to everyone. I politely smiled and nodded before sliding along the seat to sit next to a beautiful girl who smiled at me.  
"So Arya, what do you think of Gendry?" Roslin asked.  
She tucked her black hair behind her ear as she spoke. I looked over at Gendry who was talking to a guy not too far away.  
"Um, he has a bit of an anger problem." I admitted.  
Roslin smiled as I spoke the obvious. She shuffled closer to me before taking my forearm and leaning in.  
"He likes you."  
Roslin nodded encouraging as she pulled back. I smiled at her before jumping as a hand was placed on my shoulder. I peered up to see Gendry. He shrugged his jacket off placing it over the seat, revealing his white t shirt.  
"I'm going to get us a drink."  
"Thanks."  
I watched as he walked away, another person coming into view.  
"I'm Edwyn." He said, sliding in to sit next to me.  
"Arya."  
A couple of minutes later Roslin squeezed my arm, smiling.  
"We're going to dance." she informed us.  
I watched as the rest of the group got up from the booth before I lost sight of them as they dispersed into the crowd. It was just Edwyn and I. My eyes scanned for Gendry, but he was still at the bar.  
"So, are you Gendry's girl now?"  
I turned my head to Edwyn, his smile put me on edge. He attempted to discretely slide closer to me, a movement that I was very aware of. His knee brushed mine.  
"No." I shook my head.  
I didn't want to belong to anybody. I urgently tried find Gendry in the massive crowd in front of us. A gasp fell from my lips as a hand gripped my thigh. I looked down, Edwyn's fingertips pressed into my leg before sliding higher.  
"That makes things easier then." He smiled.  
I pried his fingers from my body, attempting to slide away from him but he held onto my wrist. I was hauled from the booth and dragged down a dimly lit corridor.

"Get off me." I struggled in his tight grip.  
"Gendry was right, you are feisty."  
I shrieked as he yanked me out the back door after him. He caught me as I stumbled into his arms.  
"Steady on." He sniggered.  
I dug my heels into the ground as he attempted to drag me away from the building down the side passage. He turned round to face me, causing me to cower back.  
"Don't make this difficult." He spat.  
I started to panic as he led me further away, the sound of the music gradually decreasing. He caught hold of my shoulder, roughly shoving me against the wall. I winced, squeezing my eyes closed at the contact. When I opened them again, Edwyn's gaze had dropped to my chest. His fingers slowly trailed down my front. I was frozen to the spot, my mind quickly raced. I did the only thing I thought physically possible at the time.  
"GENDRY!" I shouted.  
I filled my lungs with air to scream again but a clammy hand quickly covered my mouth.  
"Shut it."  
I know it wasn't much of a choice but I would pick Gendry over Edwyn anytime. Even though Gendryscared the shit out of me, I hoped that he would help me if I was in trouble. I whimpered as his fingertips painfully pressed into my hips, holding me in place.  
"What the hell are you doing?" A voice growled behind Jake.  
Edwyn's touch withdrew from my body, a breath I didn't know I was holding, releasing from my lips.  
"Just having a bit of fun, mate." He laughed.  
"Not with her." Gendry stepped closer "She's mine."  
For the first time since meeting Gendry I was glad of his presence. He was angry, I could tell by the way he clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. His blue eyes seemed to grow darker as he stared at me.  
"Arya."  
Gendry held out a hand in my direction. My eyes flicked from his outstretched limb up to his face. I hastily accepted the gesture, my body uncomfortably grazed past Edwyn's as Gendry tugged me towards him. I was pulled behind his tall figure; he protectively stood in front of me as I peered round his body.  
"Come on, Gen." Edwyn joked. "We were just having some fun, right Aryaa?"  
Edwyn looked at me to reply, but I didn't answer him. Instead I caught hold of the back of Gendry's t shirt, moving behind him fully. My fingers desperately fisted the fabric, too frightened to let go.  
"Don't be like that, babe. I thought we were having a good time."  
I heard him start to walk towards us. Gendry firmly stood his ground.  
"Arya, go inside." Gendry spoke with his back still facing me.  
My fingers still tightly gripped his t shirt. He turned, blue orbs connecting with mine.  
"Go."  
I obeyed him, my legs jogging down the passage to the backdoor of the club. I hung on to the door frame, slightly leaning out. Their voices were difficult to make out, but I suddenly understood what was going on when Gendry's fist smashed into Edwyn's face. He stumbled back, his body slumping against the wall. Gendry didn't hesitate to knee him in the stomach, Edwyn yelping in pain. He brought his fist down again, the strength in his arm causing serious damage to Edwyn's face as blood gushed from his nose. I gasped as Gendry got on top of the badly injured guy. His clenched right fist repeatedly pounding into Jake.  
I couldn't watch any longer. Gendry was going to kill him if he kept on, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't stop. I ran quickly back to them. My heart pumped as I tightly gripped Gendry's shoulders, desperately trying to pull him off. But he wouldn't budge.  
"Gendry, Gendry stop!"  
His arm drew back to land another punch, my hands wrapping round the strained muscle.  
"You're going to kill him."  
I was forced to let go as his arm pulled away from my hand, his fist once again hammering into Edric. My eyes grew wide as I watched Gendry beat the life out of him. I had now witnessed first-hand why people were so scared of him. Edwyn's face was covered in blood, cuts and bruises quickly starting to form. I immediately started to panic; I was going to be called up as a witness to a murder if I didn't do something.  
"I'll go with you!" I shouted.  
Gendry's head quickly turned to me causing dark hair to fall over his eyes. He pushed them back as he stared at me. I had his attention.  
"Please. I'll go with you if you stop." I spoke quieter.  
It took him a second to make the decision. Climbing off Edwyn and taking my hand. I was tugged along the passage way to the back door of the club. I urgently glanced back to see Edwyn groaning in pain on the floor. His crumpled body curling up as he brought his knees to his chest. He was a horrible person but I didn't want to see him killed.  
We walked along the dim corridor where the toilets were. No matter how much Gendry frightened me, he had still come to my rescue, even if it did end in him nearly beating someone to death. I abruptly stopped, Gendry's body turning to face me.  
"Arry, co.."  
He couldn't finish his sentence as I had forced him to the wall. He looked shocked for a second as I placed my hands on his broad shoulders. I hesitantly leaned up. Hot breath fanned over my face as my lips momentarily brushed his. My eyelashes fluttered at the sensation. Pulling back slightly, I couldn't read his expression. I slowly leaned in again, waiting. Large hands were placed on my hips as his face came closer. His nose cautiously brushed mine almost testing to see if I would pull away. I didn't. Gendry's plump lips softly pressed to mine. They were warm, his movements gentle compared to how he had kissed me before.  
"Arya." He mumbled.  
"Mmm."  
My eyes fluttered closed as I pulled away, savouring his touch.  
"We need to go."

* * *

Not my storyline.

Rights go to Hannah (han_rawrr on twitter & han-rawr on tumblr)

Reviews please(: x


	9. 9

"We need to go."  
Gendry once again gripped my hand. We quickly neared the sweaty atmosphere of the dance floor and the empty booth at the back. I barely had time to put my jacket on and grab my bag before he took my hand once more. Gendry now wore his jacket, pushing the sleeves up his strong forearms.  
"Arya!"  
Gendry took no notice, but I turned to see Roslin looking worriedly at me. All I could do was mouth a sorry to her. His strength vastly overpowered mine as he tugged me towards the exit. It was difficult to keep hold of Gendry's hand through the dense crowd. My fingers slipping from his. I let out a small shriek as someone caught hold of my waist. This just wasn't my night. I looked up at the guy who was clearly drunk. But the taunting smile was quickly wiped off his face.  
"Back off." Gendry growled.  
He moved to aggressively shove the guy away but I quickly stepped in. Pressing my hands against Gendry's chest in an attempt to stop him.  
"Gendry." I begged. "Please don't."  
The image of him beating Edwyn was still fresh in my memory. I couldn't stand to see it happen again. His chest heavily rose and fell under my touch. I sighed in relief as he gripped my hand and continued to move through the vast amount of people. We were soon out the door and into the cool night air.  
"Come on."  
I looked up at Gendry's face, his jaw was tense as we walked back to his car. I struggled to keep up with his pace, his longer legs taking bigger strides. A short time later I recognized the road the black vehicle was parked on. A gasp escaped my lips as I bumped into his side. Gendry's abrupt stop left me confused. My fingers squeezed his left hand attempting to get his attention.  
"Gendry?"  
He didn't reply. I diverted my vision to where he was intently staring. My eyes squinted trying to see inside the vehicle that was curiously parked directly opposite Gendry's car. The thumping of my heart beat seemed to grow louder when I suddenly recognized the two guys sat in the front seats. Edwyn's friends. Were they waiting for Gendry to return to his car?  
I was swiftly tugged into a narrow short cut between two buildings. Gendry's back leant against the cold brick, my hands flew up to his chest to prevent me from falling into him. All that could be heard was our heavy breathing. I closed my eyes, relieved that we were hidden from the people that intended to hurt us. It startled me when Gendry's fingers brushed my hair away from my face. I peered up at him. His green eyes sparkling as he stared at me. Gendry was one of the most beautiful guys I had ever seen. And yet he was one of the most frightening.  
"We can walk back to my flat, it's not that far." He whispered.  
I nervously gulped, not saying anything in reply. He pushed himself off the wall, catching me before I stumbled back. His left hand was held out for me to hold but I shook my head. I pushed it away, back to his side, before reaching for his right hand. Gendry's intense gaze stayed fixed on my movements. The knuckles were bloody. It was difficult to decide whether the dried red liquid belonged to him or Edwyn. Somehow I didn't think it mattered. My breath hitched in my throat as he closed the distance between us. My back was forced up against the opposite wall in the tight space.  
Gendry's hand reached up, cupping my chin and tilting it to the side. His lips made contact with the spot where my jaw met my neck, sucking on the warm skin. A wet trail of kisses were left along my jaw as his fingers fell away to rest on my hips. I didn't realize my eyes were closed until they fluttered open. Gendry's touch had left my face. He paused, his vision flicking down to my lips. I felt his nose brush against my cheek before he placed a lingering kiss to the skin. Gendry's lips moved slightly, planting another kiss to the corner of my mouth. When he realized I wasn't going to push him away, he caught my lips with his. The kiss was a little more urgent than the one previously. My fingers tangled into the hair at the back of his head. Gendry's hand began to wander up the inside of my thigh.  
"No." I gasped.  
He pulled away smiling before brushing his fingers against my crotch. The rough touch made me flinch back into the wall. My breath came out in shaky puffs as I stared at him. Gendry placed a final kiss on my lips then tugged me from the wall.  
"Let's go back to mine." He winked.

We had been careful not to be seen by Edwyn's friends. Gendry was going to pick up the car in the morning instead, avoiding an inevitable confrontation with the angry men.  
We didn't have to walk far before he pulled out a set of keys from his back pocket. He draped a strong arm over my shoulder as he guided me up the steps to the front door. My chest quickly rose up and down, the fear setting in that I was going to be completely alone with Gendry. In his flat. I glanced round to see the houses that lined the opposite side of the road. A second later and I would have missed the curtain that was hastily pulled closed. A nosy neighbor checking to see who it was this time. It made me think about how many girls Gendry had brought back to his flat.  
The front door was quickly unlocked and pushed open. Gendry stepped inside turning on the hall light. I was frozen to the spot, still stood on the top step. He frowned as he turned to me, already slipping his blazer from his shoulders and kicking off his converse.  
"You can come in, you know?" He smirked.

* * *

Not my storyline.

Rights go to Hannah (han_rawrr on twitter & han-rawr on tumblr)

Reviews please(: x


	10. 10

"You can come in, you know?" He smirked.  
I inhaled deeply before stepping into the flat. Gendry moved behind me as he helped take my jacket off. His head rested on my shoulder for a second, plump lips kissing my neck. I shivered at the sensation, hot breath touching my skin before he withdrew.  
He hung up the clothing; I turned towards him as he moved forward, a smile gracing his face. I stepped back increasing the distance between us.  
"I.." My mouth found it difficult to form the words.  
Gendry waited for me to speak again, tilting his head slightly to the side as he stared at me.  
"Thank you…Gendry." I spoke quietly.  
He knew exactly what I was talking about. My head fell down, my shoes becoming very interesting. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt him move closer. He leaned down, hair tickling my cheek as he brought his full lips to my ear.  
"I'd do it again." His raspy tone whispered.  
My smaller hand gripped his fingers, my thumb gently touching over the knuckles. It surprised me when he pulled away from my hold, brushing past me down the hall. The sound of running water filled the silence and I was left to find him on my own. Gendry's flat was tidy. I poked my head in what I assumed to be the living room doorway. It looked normal, sofas, coffee table, TV. I didn't really know what I was expecting, something scary I guess, but it wasn't.  
"Gendry?"  
"Mmm." His deep voice hummed.  
I entered the kitchen, my eyes falling on Gendry's back as he ran his hand under the cool water. His head twisted watching me as I stood in the doorway. I nervously fiddled with my fingers as he turned back. The taut muscles in his arms became prominent as he twisted the tap, shutting the water off. He grabbed a cloth from the side and placed it over the injured hand, drying off the moisture.  
Gendry leant against the counter, his blue eyes falling on me as he held a smirk. His head flicked to the side, signalling me to come forward.  
"Come here."  
I slowly walked over to his side of the kitchen, crossing my arms over my chest. I stopped a few meters away from him.  
"Do you live with anyone else?"  
"No."  
My heart sunk a little at his response. I was kind of hoping that there would be someone to help me if anything happened. He curiously watched me before speaking.  
"You can take my bed."  
My heart thumped at his words. I didn't want to stay in his bedroom.  
"No..no, it's fine, I'll sleep on the sofa." I stuttered.  
I flinched as Gendry swiftly strode towards me. His height towered over me as I peered up.  
"Don't be difficult and just take the bed." He spoke somewhat harshly.  
"No."  
His forehead creased in a frown, dark eyes narrowing at me. Maybe he wasn't used to people disobeying his demands. I bravely stood my ground; that was until my feet were swept up from it. One of Gendry's strong arms went under my legs the other supported my back as he brought me up to his chest.  
"Put me down!"  
He ignored me like he had previously when picking me up in the car park. His fingertips pressed into me as his hold tightened. Gendry carried me bridal style out of the kitchen and further down the hall. I jumped into him as his foot kicked the door open. It was pitch black inside the room, my arms instantly wrapped round his neck. I was never very good with the dark, but Gendry seemed unfazed by the lack of light. He maneuvered round the room easily.  
I gasped when he placed me down on something soft. My hands felt around me and I realized I was sat on his bed. I jumped up as a small light was flicked on by the bedside table. The lamp only provided a dim glow, but Gendry's eyes still seemed to sparkle. My feet were frozen to the spot as I watched him walk round to the drawers, yanking out clothes and holding them out for me to take.  
"Wear these."  
I hesitantly took the t shirt and shorts from his hand, moving away from him slightly. Gendry didn't speak, he just left the room and shut the door. My eyes wandered round the space. I sat down on the large double bed, a deep sigh falling from my lips. There were a few photographs round the room, a guitar sat over in the corner. I kicked my shoes off and wiggled out of my jeans, swiftly pulling the shorts up my legs as I stood. My top was peeled from my torso. I had just tugged the t shirt over my head when the door opened again. Gendry's blue orbs traveled up and down my body, a smirk forming on his lips as he leant against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Mmm, you look good in my clothes."  
I shied away from his comment, bending down to pick up my items, only to drop them again seconds later. Gendry hummed into my ear, his arms snaking round my waist. His head nudged mine to the side, gently kissing the exposed skin of my neck. My back was pressed firmly to his chest.  
I couldn't move as his arm tightened round my waist. His free hand sliding over the top of his t shirt I was wearing. His fingers trailed up and I could hear his heavy breathing in my ear. I whimpered when he touched over the curve of my breast. His large hand then cupped it, squeezing gently. My head fell back onto his shoulder with the new sensation, my eyes tightly closed.  
I had never felt anything like it before, tingles shooting through my body. That was before the haze in my mind cleared. I struggled in Gendry's grip, he deeply laughed as he released me. I stumbled over to the door, gripping the handle and yanking it open.  
"Arya." Gendry warned.  
He was right behind me. His large hand slammed against the door above my head, swiftly closing it before I could escape. My heart pumped loudly as I turned, my back pressing against the wood. I looked up to find Gendry staring down at me. My breathing trembled as he slowly brought his pink lips down to my ear.  
"I want to make you feel good." Gendry's raspy tone whispered.

* * *

Not my storyline.

Rights go to Hannah (han_rawrr on twitter & han-rawr on tumblr)

Reviews please(: x


	11. 11

His lips grazed my jaw as his hand slightly tugged his t shirt down from my shoulder. Gendry nipped at the newly exposed skin, making me whimper. My body froze as a large hand skimmed down my body, dangerously close to my crotch, but I flinched back before he could touch me. Gendry's eyes never left my face. My breathing became increasingly heavy as he cautiously played with the tips of my fingers. They became entwined with his, slowly he pulled me forward. Gendry sat on the edge of the bed looking up at me. He caught hold of my other hand, tugging me forwards until I was stood in between his legs. My chest rose up and down quickly as I felt him place a large hand round the back of my thigh. He lifted it, encouraging me to straddle his lap.  
Gendry shifted back further on the bed. I placed my hand on his chest to stop me falling into him. My touch quickly withdrew as I watched him grip the bottom of his t shirt. The fabric was swiftly pulled over his head before chucking the clothing to the floor. My eyes were instantly drawn to the tanned skin of his torso. I gasped as Gendry caught hold of my hand. He brought it up to his shoulder before guiding me down over his left collar bone.  
"Please." He begged.  
Gendry's hand left mine and I surprised myself when I continued to touch his chest. His muscles were toned, hard under my soft fingertips. I watched his mouth part as my index lightly ran over his nipple. Hot breath forced from his body as my touch traveled down his front. Carefully I traced the defined lines on his stomach. Gendry couldn't take his dark eyes off me as I dipped into the curves. I curiously let my fingers wander to the v lines on his hips. But my touch ceased when I reached the black band of his boxers which was visible over the top of his jeans.  
I froze, still sat on Gendry's lap as he slowly released his belt. The button was popped open and the zip pulled down. My eyes widened. Gendry acted quickly as I tried to climb off him, one of his large hands held my thigh, the other slid round to my lower back in an effort to keep my straddling him.  
We stayed like that for a few moments. My shaky breath trembled from my lips as Gendry's grew deeper. I shivered as his touch ran up my back, forcing me closer to him. He leaned forward, his nose brushing my cheek as he desperately tried to get me to respond. I turned my head towards him, giving him the opportunity to catch my lips with his.  
Gendry's hand disappeared from my leg. A deep moan followed which vibrated against my mouth. I pulled away, my wide eyes instantly darting down to find Gendry's fingers rubbing over his crotch. His eyes were closed, the movements becoming harder, his mouth parting once again. I couldn't stop myself, my fingers carefully moving to his forehead, brushing his curls back. He hummed with my touch a small smile appearing on his face.  
I had never seen him like this before. Gendry seemed almost vulnerable as I watched him press his palm down. It was a vast contrast to seeing him earlier when he violently beat Jake. Now Harry was quietly moaning, enjoying the pleasure washing through his body. Maybe it was because I wanted to feel stronger, create a sense of dominance that Gendry always held over me. Whatever the reason, I was curious to find out how it felt to be the one in charge. His eyes shot open when my fingertips trailed down the tensed muscles in his stomach. My hand trembled as I moved to the black fabric revealed by his undone jeans. I gasped as his large hand fell over mine, encouraging me. Gendry's eyes locked on my face as he showed me how to touch him. He grew harder as I gently squeezed, watching in awe as Gendry's hips rocked up to my touch. A short time later he withdrew his presence.  
"Harder." He instructed quietly.  
I applied more pressure which had Gendry groaning in approval. My name fell in breathy gasps from his mouth as I continued to rub over him. I couldn't quite believe what was happening, it shouldn't be happening. But I was too curious to stop myself. Moisture was beginning to pool on the black fabric and Gendry's moans were becoming more frequent.  
Gendry's face contorted in pleasure, his head rolling back. My hand caught the back of his neck, whilst my other continued to move against his prominent bulge. I leaned forward placing my lips on the warm skin of Gendry's neck. His fingertips dug into my backside when I began to suck. For once I was the one in control as I fisted his hair between my fingers. A deep moan was forced from the back of his throat as I increased the intensity of my mouth, sucking as hard as I could. I wanted him to know how it felt; to have someone make you feel helpless. My teeth grazed the already red skin, still holding his head to my mouth.  
A strangled moan echoed round the room before a wet heat spread in his boxers. Gendry continued to breathe heavily as another wave crashed through him. His hands held me close as his hips rocked up, desperate for more contact.  
"Arya."  
I bit down on his neck as Gendry stilled, coming down from his high. Both my hands now held him to my lips. He let out a grunt at my dominant actions, but quickly decided to reverse the roles. Gendry flipped us over, my lips losing contact with his skin as I lay beneath him. He panted heavily above me before gripping both my wrists in one of his large hands, bringing my arms above my head. I nervously watched as he reached up to the painful looking purple mark on his neck. Gendry's eyes squeezed closed as his fingertips gently brushed over the skin. I was somewhat surprised when he displayed a smirk.  
"Was that payback?" He asked smiling.  
I didn't reply.  
"Maybe I should piss you off more often." He chuckled. "It's fun."  
My eyes fluttered closed as he left a heavy kiss on my mouth. Gendry's touch left my feeling weak as he playfully ran his tongue over my bottom lip. He released my wrists and climbed off of me, strolling over to the other side of the room. I sat up, resting my weight on my elbows. I couldn't help but admire the way his back muscles expanded and contracted when he walked. His belt was still undone as he turned to me. Clean boxers were held in his hand and he winked at me before closing the door to the bathroom. I heard the water turn on as I shuffled back on the bed. My fingers carefully ran over my lips, the tingling I felt when Gendry kissed me still lingered on my mouth.

My eyes darted to the door, Gendry emerging in just his boxers. He chucked his clothes into the washing basket as I watched him. His hair was in ringlets, still slightly damp from the shower. Small droplets of water glittered as they made paths down his neck and chest. Gendry's toned torso caught my gaze, the v lines on his hips disappearing into his boxers. My eyes flicked back up to his face, which now held a grin and deep dimples. He was beautiful.  
"Like what you see?" Gendry smirked.  
His deep laugh echoed round the room as my focus dropped down, my cheeks tingling with heat. I hastily got up when he walked round the other side of the bed.  
"Arya."  
I turned to see Gendry's eyebrows raised expectantly. His pink tongue slipped out, wetting his lips before he spoke again.  
"Where are you going?"  
His bare, tanned skin distracted me for a second, but I composed myself quickly.  
"Sofa." I replied hesitantly.  
His dark hair tousled as he shook his head.  
"Stay here."  
I watched as he pulled back the covers, flicking his head, signalling me to come closer. Nervously I crossed the room to where he was stood. Gendry leaned down, his nose brushing my cheek before he placed a lingering kiss on my face. My eyelashes fluttered at the sensation.  
"Get in."  
I still feared him, despite the intimate moment we shared a short time before. Gendry intently observed me as I slowly raised my hand to his neck. He flinched slightly as my fingertips gently grazed over the sore mark on his skin. Gendry's head tilted to the side as he allowed me to continue. A soft hum vibrated in his chest before I withdrew my presence.  
I climbed into the bed and shuffled down into the warm confines. It smelt like him.  
"Move over, Love." Gendry winked.  
I stared up at him.  
"I.."  
Gendry didn't wait for me to reply. I was nudged over to the other side of the bed, his warm body climbing in next to mine. Bare skin grazed my arm as he leant over me to the lamp, switching it off. I rolled onto my side, gasping when I felt a strong arm wrap round my waist. My body was pulled towards Gendry, back pressed firmly to his front. His fingers grazed my neck as he pushed some of my hair away.  
"Oh and don't worry, I plan on returning the favor." He whispered.  
I understood exactly what he meant when his fingertips slipped under the t shirt I was wearing. They grazed the sensitive skin just above the top of my shorts. I felt his raspy chuckle as goose bumps formed under his touch. He held me tightly as I attempted to move away.  
"Gendry."  
He lightly pressed a kiss to the back of my neck, his legs entwining with mine. I felt my body tingle, Gendry's warm breath trickling over my skin. It was a little while before I could fully relax. He still held me to him even when he fell asleep. I laid awake for what seemed like hours, my mind racing, desperately trying to figure out what had happened to my normal life. Gendry.

* * *

Not my storyline.

Rights go to Hannah (han_rawrr on twitter & han-rawr on tumblr)

Reviews please(: x


	12. 12

A raspy groan was released from my lips, wanting nothing more than to stay in my bed. My hands felt for the pillow to put over my head. But I was left confused upon feeling something warm and smooth beneath me. My eyes shot open when a deep laugh filled my ears, the vibrations running through my body.  
"Good morning to you too, Beautiful."  
I quickly pushed myself up, Gendry smirking at me as I saw that I had been sprawled out across his bare chest. Dark hair spread on the pillow before he sat up, ruffling his hair then resting his weight back on his elbows. My eyes were drawn to the dark mark I had left on his neck. It still looked sore.  
"You know, if you wanted to feel me up again, you only had to ask." He spoke adding a wink.  
A blush crept onto my cheeks, the events of last night filling my mind. The sounds of Gendry's soft moans forced themselves into my thoughts, followed by the image of him desperately rocking his hips up to my touch. The memory deepened the shade of red residing on my face.  
I hadn't noticed Gendry move closer, my thoughts preoccupying me.  
"Well, that's if you don't want me to return the favour."  
Our proximity nearly caused me to fall out of the comfortable bed. Gendry's long fingers trailed down my exposed arm. I felt him blow across the skin as his lips hovered slightly above it creating goose bumps. I quickly stumbled from the bed feeling disorientated, accidentally knocking into the bedside table. My hands darted out before the lamp fell to the floor. I let out a sigh as I moved it back to its place.  
I swiftly turned to Gendry who seemed amused watching my little clumsy episode. His eyebrows were raised as he smirked at me.  
"You alright there?"  
I gave him a small nod, letting my hair fall round my face, covering my heated cheeks. My hands grabbed at my clothes still laid on the floor from last night. I jumped as Gendry appeared and stood in front of me. I wasn't sure on where to look, he was still only in his boxers. My eyes closed as he cupped my chin in his large hand; I reopened them when my face was tilted up to his. My breath caught in my throat as his thumb ran over my bottom lip. I watched his tongue slip out, sliding over his as if to replicate the feeling. My eyes fell away from his, no longer being able to look at him. I heard what I thought was a sigh escape his lips as I clutched my clothes tightly to my chest. Gendry's touch left my face and I moved away from him slightly.  
"You can have a shower if you want?"  
"Thanks." I spoke quietly.  
My feet quickly padded across the carpet to the open bathroom door. I placed my clothes on the side as I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to find Gendry in the doorway, a cheeky smile spread across his face. His large hand was placed above my head against the door, preventing me from closing it. His eyes sparkled as he looked down at me.  
"I could always join you." He paused. "To save water and all that."  
His cheeky smile and playful tone told me he couldn't care less about the water.  
"No, I think I'll be alright, thanks."  
His hand slid down the door as he laughed. Gendry's fingers brushed my cheek for a second before he spoke.  
"Just let me know if you change your mind, Love."  
I shifted on my feet as I waited for him to disappear; and he did once his full lips left a lingering kiss on my cheek. I shut the door, quickly forcing the lock across, which I checked multiple times just to make sure. My clothes were quickly stripped off, getting into the shower and letting the hot water wash over me. I stood under the steady stream for a short while before there was a knock at the door.  
"Arry." Gendry's raspy tone sounded through the door.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm going to get the car. Stay in the flat, I won't be long."  
"I can get the bus ho.."  
"No." Gendry sternly interrupted. "I'm taking you home."  
His rough tone told me it was probably better to just do as he said and not argue with him. I heard the front door slam moments later, signalling Gendry had left.

My bare feet wandered down the hall. I had tried to get as much water as I could out of the long hair that fell down my back. My fingers worked on plaiting as I took the time to have a look round without Gendry. The space was still as tidy as last night, but it looked different in the morning light. My eyes curiously fell on the front door before I moved towards it. I took the handle in my right hand, my left holding the plait I still had to find a tie for. It didn't surprise me when it wouldn't budge. Gendry had a thing about locking me in, maybe he was afraid I would run away.  
I aimlessly walked round the living room, a few pictures catching my eye. Most were with his friends, but there was one with Gendry, a girl round his age and what looked to be his mum. He was sat in the middle, arms slung round the shoulders of the two women. I smiled at how happy they looked, with Gendry displaying his wonderful smile.  
I hadn't even heard the front door open, my focus still on the photo.  
"Arya."  
I jumped, my body swiftly turning to see Gendry staring at me. His jeans slung low on his hips and a dark navy jumper covering his torso. His blue eyes flicked from my face to the picture.  
"I, umm, I was just looking for something to tie my hair with."  
He walked away and I faintly heard him rummage through drawers. He appeared moments later a band held between his thumb and finger. He slowly moved forwards until he was stood in front of me. His looming height forcing me to tilt my head up to him.  
I didn't object when Gendry took the end of the dark plait. His long fingers carefully moving to tie the hair. He brought his plump bottom lip between his teeth in concentration. Once he had finished he let it lie over my left shoulder.  
"Thank you." I spoke quietly.  
"The car is outside."  
I maneuvered round his tall frame to the hallway to pick up my things before remembering I had left my shoes in his room. I hurried towards his bedroom, hastily putting them on and swiftly traveling back down the hall. My body stood in the doorway as I intently watched Gendry pick up the photo I had been interested in. Even from behind I knew his eyes were sad as he looked down. Gendry drew in a deep breath, releasing the air in a sigh. The picture was carefully put back into place before he turned. He appeared a little startled at my presence before composing himself.  
"Ready?"

Gendry seemed to be lost in thought as we drove to my house. I got the impression there was something more to that photo. But I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know. We were soon pulling into my road, Gendry parked opposite my house, undoing his belt and turning his head towards me.  
"I enjoyed last night." He smirked.  
He reached for my hand, holding it tightly. My belt was released as he tugged me closer. Gendry's plump lips falling to my ear.  
"Don't worry. I'll be putting my fingers to good use soon."  
I felt him chuckle against my neck as I visibly tensed at his words. I had learned Gendry was not one to shy away from intimate subjects. Hot breath puffed out as a large hand slid up my thigh.  
"And my mouth." He added.  
I jumped as his hot tongue ran a wet line up my neck. I hadn't even noticed my eyes were squeezed shut until I opened them. He withdrew, a cheeky grin spread across his face as he winked at me. I was left stunned as he opened his car door and jogged round to my side. Large hands held my hips as he helped me down.  
Gendry's fingers entwined with mine, walking me across the road to my house. Once we had made it to my door, Gendry spun me round to face him. He cupped my chin before pressing his mouth to mine. I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip, looking for entry but I denied it. He pulled away, shaking his head as he deeply laughed.  
"I'll see you soon, Arya."  
He turned to walk away but sneakily pressed another kiss to the corner of my mouth. My hands pushed at his chest.  
"Goodbye, Gendry." I told him.  
A smirk crossed his beautiful face before he winked and strolled over to his black car. I hastily opened my front door, slamming it shut behind me. My back pressed to the wood before sliding down it to slump to the floor. I sat and listened as the car drove away down the road. Silence then followed and I was left to ponder over what on earth I was going to do.

* * *

Not my storyline.

Rights go to Hannah (han_rawrr on twitter & han-rawr on tumblr)

Thank you all for the feedback, and if I do make a mistake, please notify me(:

Reviews please(: x


	13. 13

I propped myself up on my elbows, lying on my front as I aimlessly scrolled through Tumblr. I clicked reblog on a post I found particular amusing before continuing down the page. My mum had been away for a little while. She was visiting a relative I had never met before, who had been taken ill. I had called her in the morning, asking how everything was, but she sounded a little defeated. She still didn't have any idea on when she would be home, but I told her not to worry.  
My head sharply turned when I heard my phone buzz. I let out a huff, not wanting to move from my comfortable position. I lazily rolled over, my fingers clasping hold of the device. Margaery's name flashed on the screen, I opened the text.  
Marg: "Hey :) Just wanted to let you know we're having a film night round mine tomorrow. BRING ICECREAM! Xx"  
I laughed before replying. Our film nights almost always ended up with us chatting over the forgotten movie left to play on the TV. I hadn't seen much of them recently, and I had a feeling they would be very interested in the Gendry situation.  
"Great! Consider it done. Xx" I replied.  
I dropped my phone to the duvet, looking back at my laptop screen. A small laugh was released from my lips as it buzzed again seconds later. My fingers routinely unlocked my phone, my attention still on Tumblr as I opened the message.  
Gendry: "What's your middle name? x"  
I frowned in confusion until I scanned to the top of the screen. Gendry. He'd never really asked about me before, I wasn't sure if I should divulge the information. My fingers fiddled with the case on my phone before I typed.  
"Maisie."  
I bit my bottom lip, as my thumb hovered over the send button. I jumped as my dog, Nymeria, climbed up onto the bed. Her soft fur brushed against my hand at an attempt to get my attention. I smiled, scratching her behind the ear before looking back at the phone screen. My fingers quickly added to the message.  
"Maisie. What's yours? x"  
My phone continued to buzz throughout the night. We texted, asking about each other questions about our lives. But Gendry being Gendry he slipped in a few very intimate questions which made my cheeks tingle with heat.  
*Next night.*  
"H-he saved you, Gendry saved you?"  
I nodded.  
The girls looked astounded at what I had told them. We were all laid round Margaery's living room, pillows everywhere. As I predicted, the film on the TV was being ignored as we ate our ice-cream and talked.  
"And you…you, well you know?" Sansa stuttered.  
I could feel the pink rise in my cheeks as I confirmed what had happened in Gendry's bedroom. We shared pretty much everything with each other, something that made us close as friends. My attention was drawn to my phone which was balancing on the armrest. Gendry's name flashed up before I opened the text.  
Gendry: "What colour underwear have you got on? x"  
My cheeks continued to blush as I read over the bold words. His confidence astonished me. I set my phone down without answering.  
"Maybe he's not as bad as we thought? Gendry seems alright." Shireen suggested.  
I knew I looked a little flustered, the girls smiling at me. Multiple pairs of eyes flicked from my face down to my phone.  
"What is it?" Sansa asked grinning.  
"Umm, I'm just going to the toilet." I gushed.  
I scrabbled up and out of the room, quickly walking to the bathroom. Mentally cursing, I realized I had left my phone. When I returned a few minutes later, the girls were silent before giggling uncontrollably. Shoot, they'd seen the text.  
The phone was hastily grasped in my hand as I looked over the screen. My eyes widened as I scanned my sent messages, to my horror they had texted him back.  
"Black lace ;) x"  
I raised my head.  
"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that!" I urgently spoke.  
Their laughing was interrupted when a vibration ran through my hand. My eyes darted down to my phone. My heart thumped against my chest as I opened the message.  
Gendry: "Holy shit. Send me a picture. x"  
Their eyebrows rose as they waited for my reaction. Margaery took the opportunity to snatch the phone from my hand as I stood with my mouth hanging open.  
"Oh gosh!"  
She passed the phone to the other two, who were sat on the opposite sofa. They smiled before looking over to me.  
"He likes you." Sansa teased.  
She got up and walked over to me, handing me the phone. I batted her hands away as she playfully tried to tickle me. I flopped down onto the seating, releasing a sigh. My head fell back as my eyes closed.  
"Bloody hell." I mumbled.

I was embraced in a tight hug as we said our goodbyes.  
"I can call you guys a taxi." Margaery suggested to me. Sansa was gonna stay the night.  
"No, it's fine." I smiled. "It's not that far home."  
I stepped out of the front door then turned back to her.  
"And you're sure you don't want to stay over?"  
I caught hold of her forearm, squeezing it.  
"Honestly, it's fine."  
"Alright, well text me when you get in." Margaery paused. "That's if you're not too busy texting Gendry."  
I mumbled for her to shut up as she laughed. We said goodbye and started my short walk home. My coat was pulled closer to my body as the wind whipped round. The moon shone brightly as I looked up. The street lights dimly illuminated the road as I quickly walked down. Cars lined the quiet residential street and I noticed a few lights turn out in the houses I passed. My feet turned the corner, my eyes being drawn to a pub a little further down. Loud jeering spilled out of the doors.  
My pace quickened, wanting to get away from the alcohol driven atmosphere. But I had to take a second glance at the darkened alley down the side of the building. Even from across the road I recognized his tall frame and dark hair. My body stopped. I could tell the situation was tense, the stances of the men a little defensive. My vision stayed locked on the group as I witnessed Gendry forcefully shove one of the guys away. I didn't know what to do. My mind was telling me to walk away, but I couldn't. The rate of my breathing increased as one of them held Gendry to the wall. The other delivered a heavy punch to his stomach.  
"GENDRY!"

* * *

Not my storyline.

Rights go to Hannah (han_rawrr on twitter & han-rawr on tumblr)

Sorry I just had to leave this cliffhanger.

Thank you all for the feedback, and if I do make a mistake, please notify me(:

Reviews please(: x


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey readers(:

no this is not an update.

Well to all those that commented about seeing Haz's name, I just reviewed and changed them, I hope I got all of them but I'm not sure.

Anyways, I need your help.

I was wondering if any of you guys could make an edit for this story so it must have

-The Title (Dark) with the words Gendrya Version(if you like)

-Gendry and/or Arya (Preferably the actors since its modern AU so Joe Dempsie and Maisie Williams)

-Your watermark (for copyrights, so your name, tumblr, twitter, etc. Anything so people know you made it.)

You don't have to put the author but you could and if you do, then please put 'Written by H28/Rewritten by keanaxstyles'

Be sure to send it either to the email 4idanturner or on my tumblr 'friskyfrodo'

I'll be using one of them for the story cover and just keep a bunch of them haha.

Thank you, I love all of you and thanks for the reviews(: x


	15. 14

"GENDRY!"  
He stumbled slightly before turning round to face me. A frown etched into his brow as he scanned for the person calling his name. His eyes locked on me. One of the guys took his distraction as an opportunity to hit Gendry hard in the face. My hand flew up to my mouth in shock. Why was he fighting again? My thoughts jumbled as I ran across the road to the group. Gendry up against the wall as he took another fist to his face. Fear coursed through me as I recognized the guy beating Gendry. Edwyn. His cuts had healed slightly, but his bruised eyes looked painful. The right, darker than the left. A smirk crossed his injured features as he watched me sprint up to them. When I reached them my arms were roughly tugged behind my back by the man I assumed to be Edwyn's friend. I was forced to watch, desperately looking to Gendry; his jaw tight with anger.  
"Nice to see you again, Arya." Edwyn teased.  
His attention diverted back to Gendry, who was intently staring at me. That was until I witnessed Edwyn's clenched fist pound into Gendry's stomach. A grunt was forced from his parted lips, his body bent over slightly as he clutched his abdomen. I knew he had been drinking, the air around them smelling strongly of alcohol. Edwyn's fist rose again.  
"Don't." I warned.  
My elbow sharply jutted back into the stomach of the man detaining me. He cursed before shoving me away. He quickly disappeared out of the alley and onto the street, clearly displeased that I had put up a fight. I urgently placed myself in between Edwyn and Gendry, who was slumped against the wall. Edwyn sniggered, reaching out to brush his fingers against my face, but I quickly pushed it away.  
"You shouldn't bother with him, babe."  
He dipped his head down slightly to my level.  
"I'd give you what you need."  
I didn't really have time to process what I was doing. My right hand rose and smacked him hard across his cheek. The force caused his head to turn. My chest quickly moved as my rate of my breathing increased. I heard Gendry deeply laugh behind me. Edwyn angrily stared at me; his vision then diverted behind me towards Gendry.  
"You need a girl to protect you." Jake taunted.  
We both knew this would provoke him. Gendry shoved himself off the wall, stumbling forward to try and get to Edwyn.  
"For god sake, Gendry. Just stop."  
I forcefully pushed him back, the action more affective when he was intoxicated. Any other time his body wouldn't have budged. His hair lay messily over his forehead, his normally sparkly blue eyes looked dull. His beautiful face left injured after taking multiple hits. I spun round, my back nearly touching Gendry's chest as I defensively stood in front of him. My hands trembled at my sides as I looked up at Edwyn's smirk.  
"Just leave." I told him.  
It surprised me when Edwyn slowly turned, strolling away.  
"I'll be seeing you, Waters."  
I fell back slightly, Gendry's warm breath trickled over my neck. Relief washed through me.  
"Oh, and you too, gorgeous."  
The comment angered Gendry and I felt him struggle behind me. My body hastily spun, desperately trying to keep him there. My hands caught hold of his face, angling it down to me.  
"No, no." I spoke. "Look at me." My voice deliberately soft as I attempted to calm him down.  
His focus stayed fixed on me until I was sure Edwyn had gone. Gendry's breathing was still fast but at least I had managed to prevent him from challenging Edwyn. I caught hold of his chin, tilting it to get a better look at his injuries. Gendry's swollen bottom lip had been split open, blood smeared across his cheek from his nose. The small cut just above his left eyebrow oozed blood. His dark gaze never left my face as I sighed and shook my head.  
"Gendry." I whispered.  
He was clearly drunk, finding it tough to walk in a straight line. I caught hold of his arm and placed it over my shoulder. He tried his best to lean as little of his weight as possible on me.  
"I'll drive." He mumbled.  
I noticed Gendry reach behind his back, his long fingers digging round in his back pocket before he retrieved his keys.  
"No you're not. Don't be stupid, Gendry." I sternly told him.  
His deep chuckle sounded as I struggled to pry the keys from his grasp, but he raised them higher. He saw it as a game. Eventually I succeeded, taking them from Gendry and shoving them in my pocket. I found it difficult to steer him in the opposite direction to his car. He huffed at me, reluctantly allowing me to take control.  
"Where are we going?" His raspy voice somewhat slurred.  
I pondered over his question before sighing.  
"Back to mine."  
He seemed more than happy with this decision. A gasp escaped me when his large hand slipped down my back, resting over my bum before squeezing it. I tightly gripped his wrist, yanking his arm back up and round my shoulder, whilst he laughed.  
The walk back to my house was difficult to say the least. Constant attempts were made to either hold my hand or squeeze my bum. My reluctance towards both gestures only encouraged Gendry. I sighed in relief as we approached my front door. Gendry leant against the doorframe, grinning at me as I unlocked it. I caught his wrist and tugged him inside, dreading to think what my neighbours would say if they saw us.  
I made Gendry drink a couple of glasses of water, hoping it would sober him up slightly. The ascent up the stairs was a little easier than I was expecting, his strong arm still round my shoulders as I led him to my room. I released him, Gendry's body falling back onto my bed.  
"Stay here." I told him.  
When I returned his t shirt laid strewn across the floor. I watched as he awkwardly attempted to see the large red mark on his stomach. He prodded the area with his long fingers, before wincing in pain.  
"Ow." He mumbled, then flopped back on the bed.  
I couldn't help but think how childlike his behaviour was. When he noticed me in the doorway he sat up, grinning. I walked over to him, large hands quickly grasping mine as he used his strength to try and pull me onto his lap.  
"Gendry, no."  
He frowned when instead I sat down next to him. I felt the heat radiate from his body, our thighs brushed as I told him to turn towards me. Gendry intently observed me as I raised my hand. He squirmed under my touch as I tried to clean the blood from his face.  
"Hold still."  
He refused to listen so I placed my hands on his shoulders, pushing him down on his back to the bed.  
"Hmm, I like this side of you." He teased. "It's hot."  
I rolled my eyes, dabbing the cloth over his plump lip which was pouted slightly. I could tell Gendry was staring at me, his gaze burning into my skin. We stayed quiet for a minute before the silence was broken.  
"Why did you defend me?"  
I was somewhat taken aback by his question, not really sure of the answer myself.  
"Arya?"  
"Y-You were getting hurt." I shook my head in confusion.  
Gendry's eyebrows furrowed. I jumped as he pushed my hands away from him.  
"I can take care of myself." He angrily stated.  
He stood up, pacing towards the door. I jumped as his hand slammed into the wall. He stayed with his back towards me, his breathing deep. I nervously watched as Gendry slowly turned. His blue eyes came back to my frightened face. I watched his jaw clench and then relax as his features softened. His bare chest slowly rose and fell, calming himself down.  
I held my breath as he slowly came back to the bed. He sat on the edge, my body subtly moving away from him. His large hand carefully reached for mine, but he frowned as I pulled away. Gendry didn't quite know what to do, the alcohol in his body gradually losing its affect as he realized he had overreacted.  
My hand gently rose and continued to wipe away the red liquid that had trickled down the side of his face.

* * *

Not my storyline.

Rights go to Hannah (han_rawrr on twitter & han-rawr on tumblr)


	16. 15

I walked back into my bedroom from changing my clothes in the bathroom. Gendry propped himself up on his elbows as he watched me enter. The covers had fallen lower on his bare chest and I hoped to god his lower half was still clothed. I made my way over to the bed as Gendry pulled the duvet back for me to slip in. It was warm, but goose bumps quickly rose on my skin as a strong arm dragged me closer to Gendry's body. There were a few minutes of silence before my mind wondered back to the picture in Gendry's flat. My mouth seemed to have a mind of its own, the words tumbling out before I could stop them.  
"Who were the people in the photo with you?"  
I felt his arm tense tightly round my waist. The subject was obviously something that touched a nerve. My body wriggled round in his hold, our faces close. Gendry's head flopped onto the pillow as we both lay on our sides. His big blue eyes stared at me as I felt his warm breath fan over my skin. I was about to tell him not to worry about it, but he quietly spoke.  
"My mum and my sister, Mya."  
I noted that he and his sister looked nothing alike.  
"They're beautiful. Do you see them often?"  
He lightly shook his head, his gaze falling away from my face. I could tell something wasn't right. The hurt in his eyes, painfully clear.  
"Gendry." He slowly rolled his head back. "What happened?"  
I patiently waited as he seemed to be divided as what to say.

Gendry's POV (first time I know right.)

No-one had really asked about them before. Arya's grey eyes peered into mine as she waited for me to say something. It may have been the fact alcohol still flowed through my system, giving me the push I needed, but it surprised me when the words fell from my lips.  
"M-my dad used to hit my mum." I stuttered.  
I watched as her eyes filled with concern.  
"I tried to stop him, but I wasn't strong enough."  
My eyes squeezed closed at the painful memories. My mum urgently pushing me into my sister's room in a desperate attempt to keep him away from us. I remember sitting on the floor with Mya, my older sister's arms wrapped round me as we tried to block out the sound coming from downstairs.  
"But a year later my mum kicked him out, they split up and the beating stopped. That's why I couldn't believe it when Mya started going out with a complete bastard. She used to come home with bruises up her arms and when I asked her about them she would just brush it off saying she had fallen or knocked into something…she told me she loved him."  
I looked back to Arya, she had pushed her long hair back from her face. Her beautiful eyes locked on me as I continued to talk.  
"Mya brought him home one night."  
*Flash back*  
I laid back on the sofa, aimlessly flicking through the TV channels trying to find something to watch. But the task left forgotten as I intently listened to the sound of voices in the hall. I turned the volume down attempting to distinguish what they were saying.  
"For god sake, just say goodbye and let's go." He demanded.  
I heard a dull thump against the wall, my feet instantly moving towards the noise. I found him pulling her towards to door, her wrists held tightly in his hands. Her face displayed pain as tears slipped from her eyes.  
"You're hurting me." She whispered.  
His head turned in my direction and I swiftly walked forward.  
"Get off of her!" I shouted.  
I roughly grabbed his shoulder, yanking him back. Mya was released, her body slumping to the floor as she rubbed her sore wrists. My hands angrily fisted his t shirt as I dragged him outside. I was bigger, stronger than when my dad was around.  
"What are you gunna do, Kid?" He taunted.  
I didn't think. My fist slamming into his face, again and again. I shoved him to the floor, before climbing on top of him, hitting him. Blood covered his face, making my knuckles dark red as I brought my clenched fist back again. I pictured my dad as I repeatedly brought my arm down, thinking about all the times I wished I could have hit him, the man who was supposed to love my mum.  
"Gendry! Stop!"  
My mind didn't register the voices until my mum tried to pull me off.  
"Gendry, I love him. Please stop!" My sister cried.  
I continued to hit him until my arm ached, my breathing erratic. I forced myself up, not being able to look at the mess of a guy on the grass. My head turned to find my mum tightly holding my sister as she cried.  
"Mum."  
I started to walk towards her, but she stepped back. The hurt I felt as I recognised fear in her eyes was almost unbearable. She was scared of me.  
"Please, mum." I begged.  
But she shook her head, urgently taking my sister back inside the house.  
*End of flash back*  
I intently watched Arya's face as she processed what I had told her. She hadn't moved from her position, still propped up on her elbow beside me.  
"I nearly killed him in our back garden." I spoke quietly.  
My vision fell to her lips which were parted but no words came out. She nervously fiddled with her fingers.  
"Does that scare you?"  
My heart sunk. There was no reaction from her.  
"Do I scare you?"  
"No." She didn't hesitate to answer.  
I felt her grip my right hand. My fingers curled up in a fist before she gently pried them open.  
"I just wanted to protect her, keep them both safe." I paused. My body leaned slightly closer into hers. "I want to keep you safe." I whispered.  
As I withdrew I noticed her eyes had closed. She opened them again as she slowly brought my hand up to her mouth. Her soft, warm lips delicately kissed over my knuckles as she held my eye contact. I allowed her to nudge my shoulder so I was laid on my back. Her body hesitantly moved so she straddled my waist. Her small hands roamed my chest before dipping her head, sprinkling kisses over my skin. I noticed her jump slightly as I rested my hands on her hips. But she continued her actions as my thumbs rubbed small circles into the warm skin below her t shirt.  
I couldn't remember the last time someone had been this gentle and tentative with me. Normally it was rough, finger nails and teeth leaving marks over each other's skin. But it was almost as if Arya wanted to kiss away the painful reminders and make me forget.  
Arya surprised me when she found a sensitive spot on the right side at the base of my neck. My throat released a deep moan. She instantly pulled back; wide eyes connecting with mine. Her long hair fell out around her as her vision flicked back to the area. I observed her as she cautiously leaned down again. I tilted my head a little to the side to allow her more access. My mouth parted, eyes squeezing closed as her warm lips touched over the skin as she gently sucked.  
A short while later she withdrew. But not before she planted a soft kiss to my injured lips. Her hands hesitantly travelled up to my hair, carefully twisting a curl round her finger. A low hum released from my lips as she combed her other hand through my hair. The muscles in my body had gradually relaxed with the delicate touches Arya had given me. I felt her eyelashes tickle my skin as she placed another kiss on my cheek before she lay down beside me.  
"Arya."  
My hand caught hold of her forearm, pulling her into me. Her head rested on my chest as I snaked an arm protectively round her back. She didn't object. I liked the way she felt against my body.  
"I understand." She quietly spoke into my skin.

* * *

Not my storyline.

Rights go to Hannah (han_rawrr on twitter & han-rawr on tumblr)


	17. 16

I jolted awake, to the sound of thunder. Bright flashing illuminating the window that had a thin layer of curtain fabric drawn over it. My sudden movement caused something to stir beneath me. Gendry. I sighed, relief washing over me, glad to have been woken from the awful dream. The earlier events of the evening replaying in my uneasy mind as I slept.  
My body relaxed, reassured of the fact he wasn't laid motionless in the dark alley, like he had been in my nightmare. I found myself in awe as the angry weather outside continued to provide striking flashes of light. Gendry's beautiful face illuminated for seconds at a time before the room was plunged into gloom again.  
Even in the dim light I could see long eyelashes rested on the top of his cheeks. My eyes fell to his lips, the bottom one slightly swollen from the beating he had received. It was the most tranquil state I had ever seen him in. He was still apart from the steady movement of his chest and the occasional twitch of his fingers.  
My mind wondered back to what he had told me before we fell asleep. My heart ached with the obviously painful memories of his mum and sister. My fingers curiously touched over the warm skin on his stomach that had been revealed by the fallen covers. The touch traveled lightly up his chest, trailing up his neck. My fingertips ghosted over his lips before pushing back some of the hair from his forehead.  
He was trying to protect them. His mum's reaction had torn him up inside, he was desperate to keep them safe, but his violent actions had frightened rather than reassured the women in his life. I could tell Gendry couldn't bear to go through another experience like the one he witnessed with his mum and dad. That's why he lashed out at his sister's lover.  
I didn't want to justify the violent behaviour he displayed now, but I could certainly understand it. I began to believe Gendry's actions towards me weren't something I should be scared of. But he still held that certain intimidating edge. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Gendry shot up, the loud weather yanking him from sleep. His hands instantly finding mine, pulling me to his body as he breathed heavily.  
"Gendry, it's just thunder." I whispered, attempting to calm him down.  
His arms protectively wrapped round my body. My fingers moved in soothing circles across his bare skin as I gradually felt his muscles relax.

I squinted slightly at the bright light peeking through the edges of the curtains. Gendry was still asleep, mouth slightly agape as his chest rose and fell. I gently pried his strong arms from round my body, shuffling out of the bed. Gendry rolled onto his front, face pressed to the pillow as he lightly snored. My hands quietly rooted through my drawers, pulling out clothes for me to change into after my shower.  
My head turned, eyes locking on the still sleeping figure in my bed before I shut the door to the bathroom. I washed and changed quickly. I checked my appearance in the refection of the mirror, pushing my long, wet hair back over my shoulders. My fingers gripped the handle to the door, but disappointment grew as my eyes landed on the bed. The sheets were a mess on the mattress. Gendry nowhere in sight. He'd left.  
I sat on the end of the bed, my body flopping back onto the duvet. A few minutes passed before my phone buzzed. I scrabbled over to my bag that I had left by the door, pulling out my phone and unlocking it.  
Gendry: "Be ready by 9 tomorrow night, I'm taking you out again. Wear a dress for me. x"  
*Next Evening*  
Gendry had taken me to a different club, one further across town. Yet again he seemed to be a regular, the large bouncer recognizing him and letting us enter before the frustrated queuing people outside. A strong arm was slung round my shoulder, tugging me closer to his body.  
"Your ass looks amazing in that dress." He lowly whispered into my ear.  
I knew he had been checking me out. The walk to the club had been full of lingering glances and attempts to squeeze my bum. He would laugh as I yanked his hand away from my backside, only to drop a suggestive comment a few minutes later.  
I looked up to him, Gendry's eyes loitering on my chest before he met my gaze. He smirked before leading me over to the bar, where he was quickly served by a busty blonde. She shamelessly tried to flirt with him, only to be shot down. Either Gendry hadn't noticed her attempts to get his attention or he was ignoring her. Regardless of which, his interest stuck to me. Something I found a little surprising seen as the barmaid was very pretty. The drink was handed to me, the alcohol running down my throat and relaxing my tense posture. Gendry's position changed after the second glass I had consumed within the hour. His large hand grazed down my back, resting just above my backside as he forced my body into his. I whimpered at his persuasive actions. His head dipped, nipping at my neck, his scent taking over my senses. I was lost in his touch until his plump lips found my ear, his raspy voice adding to the seduction.  
"Dance for me."  
He drew back, looking down confirm that I understood what he desired of me. When I didn't respond he flicked his head over to the dance floor. Numerous bodies were moving and grinding to the thumping music. His hand encouraged me over to the spot he focused on. Gendry's warm touch left my lower back as I walked over. If it wasn't for the 2 drinks I had consumed I might have objected to the idea. I turned round to find him sat up on a stool, directly in front of me. His dark gaze held mine as he leaned his elbows back onto the bar, waiting for me to comply to his request.  
I had danced at clubs before, but never for someone. My body hesitantly moved, not quite sure of what Gendry was expecting. My mind jumbled but I decided it was best to just let go. Move however my body wanted to. My hips swayed to the heavy bass, feeling it thump through my chest. The alcohol in my blood stream aiding in my movements. My gaze fell back on Gendry. His eyes seemed to grow darker as he drank in my body, scanning up and down. A smirk crossed his beautiful features as my hands slid down my body.  
My mind became aware of other male gazes, watching as I moved my hips. But none of them made any attempt to approach me. They knew I was Gendry's. I had never had this sort of attention before, but I carried on dancing. My only focus was on the blue-eyed, dark-haired guy sat up at the bar. He brought his drink up to his plump lips as he stared at me over the rim. My head rolled back, long hair cascading over my shoulders. I felt like we were the only two people in the club.  
I smiled as Gendry shifted on his seat. His feet touched the floor as he pushed himself up. His towering figure promptly strolling forward to me. I watched his smirk grow as I moved back. My stomach flipped when he gave me a playful look, winking. Swiftly I turned, weaving through the sweaty bodies on the dance floor. My long hair tickled my skin as I twisted my head round to find Gendry following me. I brought my bottom lip between my teeth, teasing him. A small giggle escaped my mouth as his eyes grew impossibly darker. His movements became a little more forceful, nudging people out the way to continue our mischievous chase. My gaze flickered back every now and then, already knowing I had him hooked. A few female eyes landed on Harry's tall frame, but he didn't care. His focus was solely on me.  
I found myself nearing the corner of the dark club. But I didn't have time to turn around as a pair of large hands caught hold of my hips from behind.  
"Where are you going, Love?" His raspy voice whispered into my ear.  
The heavy, slow base thumped around us. Gendry's strong arm snaked round my waist, his right hand staying on my hip. Plump lips pressed to my neck as we moved to the music. I gasped as Gendry forced my hips back, my backside pressed firmly to his crotch.  
"Can you feel that?"  
I tensed, my breathing increased, a hard bulge pressing into me.  
"That's how much I want you." He whispered lowly in my ear.  
His raspy tone sent shivers through my body. My head rolled back onto his shoulder as he ground his hips into me, my eyes squeezing closed at the contact.  
"Gendry." I gasped.  
Small whimpers left my lips as I felt his chest vibrate in a low moan. His nose brushed the skin of my neck. Full lips leaving a wet trail of kisses.  
"Tell me what you want me to do."  
My hand went up, gripping the back of his neck. My fingertips pressed into the warm skin as he nibbled on my ear lobe.  
"Tell me." Gendry encouraged.  
My free hand desperately fisted his t shirt behind me.  
"Touch me, please."  
"With pleasure." He smirked.  
His hot touch skimmed down my side, lingering to rub small circles into my hip before moving lower. Gendry's actions went unnoticed by the others in the club. His larger frame shielding my body as our backs faced the rest of the room. The darker corner concealed our movements to the young people who were more interested in the person they were dancing with. My breath caught in my throat as a large hand ran up the inside of my thigh, slowly hitching my dress up. My lips parted as his fingertips skimmed over my underwear. Patterns were lightly traced over the lace, making me whimper. It surprised me when the pressure of his touch increased, my thighs squeezing together. Gendry's deep chuckle sounded in my ear as I felt the vibrations run through his chest behind me.  
I gasped when he went to push my underwear to the side. But I stopped him, my fingers wrapping round his wrist.  
"Not here, please." I begged  
In an instant Gendry grabbed my hand, tugging me over to the exit.

* * *

A/N

Hi(: so I've had some people asking me 'who's harry?' because sometimes i missed the names, and other people accusing me of stealing the story and saying its mine. Well, one, Harry is the original character from the actual story and two, no I am not stealing the story and saying it's mine, as you can see, at the end of every chapter I say it is not my story and I put the original authors twitter and tumblr. Also, in the story cover, it says Dark, written by H28(the actual author) and it says Rewritten by keanaxstyles(me) Gendrya version. So no, I am not stealing it and saying its mine, and Harry is Harry Styles from the original fic. (: xx


End file.
